Hijos de la Rebelión
by StalinaDePloshchadRevolyutsii
Summary: Los motivos de una rebelión son diversos y muy variados, pero todos comparten la inclinación por la subversión. Una historia donde el lamento del pueblo tiene alma propia y se refleja en cinco vidas que, en mayor o menor medida, sufren en carne propia los acontecimientos de la Guerra del Usurpador. ¡Luchar! ¡Resistir! ¡Vencer! ¡Morir! ¡Rebelarse! /Oc characters. MultiPOV.
1. La partida del sol

Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes que aquí aparecen, así como los lugares, corresponden a George R. R. Martin. Este fic no tiene fines lucrativos ni cosa que se le parezca. Yo sólo juego con ellos de forma retorcida a mi conveniencia.

Advertencia: este fanfic puede rayar en los siguientes contenidos: violencia, quizás un poco de lenguaje vulgar, temas sensibles (mentes débiles, aconsejo que no entren) y cierto toque de femslash (relación sentimental chica/chica). el que avisa no es traidor.

Aclaración: fic ambientado en la Rebelión de Robert/guerra del usurpador, pero con cinco nuevos ocs. tranquilos, nada de MariSues y sucedáneos, solamente somos los usuarios activos del foro "Hijos de la Rebelión", tu mejor foro de rol sobre CDHYF.

Dedicatoria: a Flor-LupinSparrow, Sadie Black, KSB Wiedzmin y NicoOrelov. Esto es de regalo para ustedes. No es necesario que comenten pero sí me gustaría que me diesen sugerencias, las aceptaré y las pondré en práctica. Recuerden, que no los conozco tan bien como me gustaría, así que no sean tan duros conmigo. Los aprecio, a los cuatro :)

* * *

La partida del sol.

* * *

La princesa Milaena Targaryen creía firmemente que las despedidas debían ser acompañadas hasta por el mismo cielo que, tiñéndose de un gris neblinoso y triste, dejaría caer sus gotas de lágrimas sobre aquellos cuyos cuerpos se distanciarían. La mayoría de los libros en que se embebía le hablaban de paisajes sombríos, vívido reflejo de la melancolía en que se sumían los protagonistas desdichados. Como nunca se vio obligada a abandonar gran cosa, aferrarse a esas habladurías era lógico en su reaccionar.

Descubrió no obstante que el clima era caprichoso aquella misma mañana, donde la flor de la ilusión fue arrancada de raíz con una simple decisión en aquellos tiempos de guerra. Un pálido sol invernal doraba la fortaleza roja casi hasta sus cimientos, tiñéndola de un tono más claro a medida que el astro avanzaba en su carroza de aire. Un caballo negro y grande había sido sacado con premura del pacífico sueño en que se hallaba, por la intransigente sombra que los dejaba. Que la abandonaba a ella para cubrirse en su lugar con el manto gélido de la muerte.

Milaena lo vio todo desde su ventana en el torreón de Maegor, la mirada fija en el puente levadizo y en la figura que lo transitaba, los ojos picándole de forma extraña. Durante los escasos minutos en que los apretó, concentrada en su gesto de contención que le era tan habitual por reglas de una princesa, la fugitiva tuvo tiempo de sobra para marcharse y desaparecer Camino Real arriba, allí donde le esperaba su misión, muerte y sombra por igual. Le había dolido que se olvidase de los años compartidos, de las risas secretas y aquello más secreto aún que entre ambas llevaban a cabo; no le perdonaba que desoyera su consejo como quien no escucha a una mosca.

«Se lo advertí –pensó la princesa de los Siete Reinos–. Le dije que no fuera. Le pedí que no me abandonara. Le...» No importaba ya, siguiendo un estúpido honor familiar ella los había dejado. Quizá sobornara a unos cuantos guardias, a algunos con dinero y a otros con la agilidad de aquella lengua que sólo en hablar se desempeñaba, la cuestión radicaba en que había partido. Con toda probabilidad el rey Aerys se preguntaría, más paranoico que nunca, adónde había decidido partir la díscola princesa dorniense. Todos compartirían la misma inquietud, ansiosos por una respuesta que sólo ella conocía, para su absoluta desgracia.

–¿Estáis bien, princesa? –Preguntó una de sus criadas, dejando por un momento de cepillar su largo cabello–. Se os ve extraña.

Milaena suspiró quedamente, mirando por la ventana al cielo que se teñía de un azul opalino y limpio conforme el día le ganaba la batalla a las sombras. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que su familia saliera tan bien librada como la luz en el transcurso de las horas.

–Estoy bien, Denya –respondió con cortesía, «el arma de una dama, el arma de una princesa», tuvo que recordarse. Aquello también lo había leído en los libros, volúmenes largo tiempo atrás escritos y haciéndose polvo en la biblioteca–. Estoy feliz por la victoria de nuestro bando en el vado Ceniza, nada más. no puedo conmigo de la emoción.

Como para demostrar la veracidad de cuanto decía, le dedicó una sonrisa a su criada que ella correspondió de igual forma. Al acercarse el espejo, no obstante, vio que sus mejillas carecían de color –cosa no del todo rara, pues siempre había tenido una piel pálida, lechosa– y sus ojos profundos denotaban la tristeza. Ya se le había olvidado el banquete de la noche anterior, celebrado con motivo de las noticias sobre la victoria de Lord mace en Vado Ceniza; ya no recordaba la sonrisa de su padre, afiebrada por la crisis y el delirio, cuando recibió como trofeo la cabeza del traidor Lord Jafferen, que había cambiado de bando y apoyó a los rebeldes segundos antes de morir. Ni siquiera recordaba del todo bien las canciones entonadas por los bardos, que tanto disfrutara en confianza con sus amigas y damas de compañía. Pues a veces podía ser tímida e introvertida, pero cuando estaba en el círculo de sus cercanos se encendía la chispa del humor en su corazón. La noche anterior fueron las carcajadas, el vino aguado y los pastelillos de limón los que ocuparon sus horas; a la madrugada, el calor de un cuerpo junto al suyo, el ardor de sus ojos rasgados, dornienses y la punta de una amenaza en sus labios. al amanecer vino el horror.

–Voy a buscarle –había dicho ella, pétrea, inquebrantable, nunca doblegada, nunca rota–. Si es necesario le mataré para traer a la norteña y entregársela a Ned Stark. Mi princesa, tenemos que negociar la paz o nos aplastarán, os lo puedo asegurar.

Milaena sabía que sólo la llamaba «mi princesa» cuando quería congraciarse y que el título era más bien burlón en sus labios. También sabía que ella se refería a su hermano mayor, el príncipe Rhaegar, perdido los dioses sabrían dónde. Pero sobre todo, tenía claro que la dorniense hablaba en serio. Sintió miedo. Por el momento sólo habían perdido una batalla y las fuerzas realistas se dirigían a bastión de tormentas para doblegar a los hermanos Baratheon, encarcelados tras los gruesos muros del castillo familiar, pero ella ya auguraba derrota. Aquello la asustaba de modo indecible, pues jamás había visto de cerca la muerte y no planeaba que fuese aquel el momento de verla.

Salió de sus pensamientos de forma abrupta y algo molesta, cuando tocaron a la puerta. Dos golpes rítmicos, severos pero a la vez con cierta suavidad. Milaena los conocía mejor que ninguna otra llamada, pues desde pequeña los había estado oyendo cada vez que hacía algo malo. Sintió un temblor en los labios y se volvió a recordar, con cierta violencia, que no debía mostrarse débil. Un dragón no suplica. Un dragón no llora. Rhaella Targaryen irrumpió en la estancia sin esperar respuesta por parte de su hija y la sirvienta, con su porte digno y majestuoso de siempre. Llevaba sobre el plateado cabello, la corona que la distinguía de los demás y entonces la muchacha sintió que se le doblaban las piernas. Siempre había sido muy apegada a su madre, incluso se abstuvo de asistir al torneo de Harrenhal para quedarse con la mujer que la dio a luz, no obstante cada vez que la descubrían en una travesura sentía el mismo pinchazo en el estómago. Con un gesto gracioso, la reina ordenó a la criada que se retirase; ésta, deshaciéndose en reverencias obedeció. Al verse sola, comenzó a hablar.

–La princesa Sunny ha huido –comenzó la reina con tono frío, pero no carente de lástima–, y necesito que me digas dónde. Era una rehén importante. Uno de los motivos por los que aún nos apoya Dorne... o eso dice tu padre.

«Mi padre está loco.» Milaena aún podía ver en sus más terribles pesadillas cómo había ardido aquel norteño, los gritos en la sala y el terrible gemido estrangulado del joven Brandon Stark cuando intentó estirar la mano para tomar la espada y salvarse. Le recorrió un escalofrío de terror.

–Aún tenemos a Elia y a los chicos –replicó tímidamente, sintiendo cómo se le clavaba la culpa en su ser. ¿Qué diría su amiga, su... si supiera que estaba empleando a su hermana y sobrinos como monedas de cambio?

Rhaella targaryen vigiló que la puerta estuviese bien cerrada, miró a su alrededor y subió despacio sus faldas para dejar a la vista de su hija el rastro de golpes recientes que –no le cabía ninguna duda–, había propinado el rey Aerys al saber que la princesa dorniense abandonó la capital. Los ojos de Milaena lentamente se llenaron de lágrimas al saberse sola, al comprender que su madre también estaba en peligro y al entender que había perdido aquella dulce inocencia de los besos a escondidas, las sonrisas mágicas y los paseos por el jardín, aquella misma mañana de sol. Se marcharon en un caballo negro, a galope furioso, en busca de una paz o quizás una venganza.

–encima –sollozó Rhaella, dejando ver que no era un dragón, no un verdadero dragón–, estoy embarazada. No sé si podré sufrir más... tensión. No sé si llegaré viva al final de estos nueve meses.

«tenemos que negociar la paz –su princesa dorniense le hablaba con aquella voz fría de hielo–, o nos aplastarán.» Hablando con franqueza en el fondo de su ser, ella tampoco sabía si seguiría viva al final de aquellos nueve meses.


	2. Del diario de Sarella tormenta

Del diario de Sarella Tormenta

Día 25, quinta luna, año 282 AL.

* * *

En la casa todos duermen, después de un día bastante ajetreado donde se desarrolló una pelea digna del nombre que lleva el castillo de mis amos. Ahora, por suerte, está todo tranquilo y a excepción del maestre Cressen, que remueve con tanto ánimo como desesperación unas cartas llegadas hacía poco, no se oye nada más. por eso estoy aprovechando de actualizar mis memorias, ya que no tengo más obligaciones hasta mañana y el sueño no quiere hacer acto de presencia en mi mente. Sea, entonces, aprovecharé de consignar lo más importante que durante el día pasó, como tengo por costumbre hacer desde que aprendí a escribir, arte más que indispensable en esta época. Me enorgullece saber hacerlo a pesar de mi baja estracción social y he constatado cuán útil es, más ahora que la desesperación amenaza con tragarse a todos con su boca de hierro y estómago de acero.

Estoy muy preocupada por el señorito Nikolai, puesto que no bajó a cenar ni pidió a sus amigas (las criadas jóvenes del servicio, Dalla y Wyllow) que le subieran la comida, tal como hace cuando se siente indispuesto. No es de extrañar, considerando la terrible pelea que tuvo con su hermano mayor, pero siempre he sentido más debilidad por él a diferencia del maestre Cressen, a quien se le nota la predilección por el otro. Creo que el sabio lo defiende al verlo solo, desvalido y sin apoyo, perdido en su dolor y amargura (que no es tristeza o melancolía, el joven Stannis parece un viejo de sesenta con sus achaques y las múltiples desgracias que se ciernen sobre él). No obstante, aún no puedo ver en ese hombre alto, serio y adusto que rechina los dientes sin cesar lo que tiene el más joven. Debe de ser porque al señorito Nikolai lo vi nacer esa mañana de verano, yo misma corrí donde Lady Cassana y le sostuve la mano mientras paría. Me puse tan nerviosa entonces, recuerdo –además estaba muy pequeña, era recién mi segundo año en el servicio y no contaba más que con catorce o quizá quince días de mi nombre– pero por ventura los Dioses tuvieron a bien hacer prosperar con éxito el parto. En menos de tres horas la señora de Bastión de las tormentas sostenía contra el pecho a una cosita pequeña y gordezuela, de mejillas sonrosadas y ojos bien abiertos. No era la mirada límpida y azul que teñía los iris de todos los Baratheon –contando a mi señor, Lord Steffon–, todo lo contrario. Tenía unos ojos ardientes que fluctuaban entre el marrón y el verde, examinándolo todo con la típica curiosidad de los infantes siempre que se le presentaba frente a la cara.

Estuve allí, acomodando las flores y limpiando las sábanas (aunque siempre echándole miradas de reojo al chiquillo que el aliento le robaba a todo el mundo ¡era tan pequeño!... ¡Y tan frágil!...), mientras los señores discutían por el nombre que le pondrían. Lord Steffon se decantaba por Lyonel, nombre que llevó la tormenta que Ríe, pero Lady Cassana ansiaba llamarle Nikolai, que había leído en un libro proveniente de las tierras frías situadas más allá de la Bahía de los Esclavos. Como se supondrá, este último prevaleció sobre cualquier otra opción y en menos de dos semanas, Nikolai Baratheon descansaba sobre los brazos de una nodriza. Así llegó al mundo este niño, mi joven señorito de características tan distintas a sus dos hermanos mayores... y no hablo sólo del físico.

Se dice que Robert es el acero y Stannis el hierro, pero no sé en qué metal se puede clasificar a Nikolai. Conforme fue creciendo (yo lo vi todo, le servía la comida y le limpiaba las habitaciones con muda seriedad, admirándome de cuán bien estaba creciendo y cuánto se diferenciaba de los otros dos), quedó en manifiesto su inclinación. Si Robert era la maza, la espada y el entrenamiento y Stannis la meditación en soledad, el rechinar de sus dientes y la abstracción en la biblioteca, el carácter del más joven oscilaba como el tono de sus ojos. Muy de cuando en vez se lo veía en el patio de armas, tirándole a la diana con precisión envidiable, o tomando una espada y siendo desarmado de modos absurdos que hacían reír a sus amigas Dalla y Wyllow. Pero lo que realmente conmovían al chiquillo eran las artes, sobre todo después de la muerte de sus padres.

Tenía once años cuando pasó, pero creo que aquello lo contaré después. Es una historia demasiado triste para referirla en este momento, además de ser muy compleja. La muerte de los señores Baratheon hizo profunda mella en el carácter alegre del señorito, cambiando ligeramente lo que antes fueron risas con sus amigas y la diversión de la infancia. Dalla, la más chismosa de ellas, me contó en las cocinas que Nikolai prometió a los Siete vestir de negro hasta que pasase su luto y su dolor. Seis años han transcurrido y sus vestuarios aún no varían. Lo siento muchísimo por él y sus hermanos, las muertes no son fáciles. Pero en lugar de afrontarla unidos entre sí, como harían un cuarteto de campesinos al perder a sus progenitores en circunstancias semejantes, los Baratheon se distanciaron.

Y ahora ha discutido con Stannis. Si bien ambos tienen bastantes semejanzas, como su disfrute por la lectura por ejemplo, también es verdad que sus caracteres no conviven bien. La naturaleza del mayor es esquiva y tiende a sortear hasta las caricias de su hermano menor (Renly, nacido poco antes del fatal accidente de que he hablado), y eso parece molestarle a Nikolai, más aún ahora... cuando la guerra se ha desatado, una rebelión surgida de la afrenta y un rapto. Luego de la derrota en Vado Ceniza, Ser Robert se decidió a marchar a las Tierras de los Ríos en busca del grueso del ejército norteño que lo aguardaba. «Déjame ir contigo, por favor, hermano», le había pedido Nikolai con el arco en la mano. Era una ligera obra dorniense, muy flexible pero difícil de manejar a la vez. en más de una ocasión Dalla y Wyllow habían intentado lanzar una flecha con aquella maravilla sin conseguir más que sacar risas de su amigo. Pero en ese instante preciso la boca del joven no reía, estaba fruncida en la concentración de la plegaria. Quería luchar por algo que consideraba justo, según parecía. «Quédate aquí, no quiero a críos en mi ejército. Cuida nuestro castillo, será mejor... ¡ah! No te vayas a aburrir tanto con Stannis», respondió simplemente Ser Robert, agitando la mano sobre su caballo de guerra en un ademán de despedida. Sus ojos, más azules que nunca, despedían destellos al contemplar la perspectiva de la batalla. Yo sabía que mi señorito solamente quería seguir lo que le quedaba de ejemplo y de familia.

Y si no lo supe en ese momento, me quedó claro hoy, cuando la pelea hizo temblar el suelo de la habitación de Stannis Baratheon y las palabras volaron, cortantes como flechas. Yo había visto a mi jovencito desde que nació y lo conocía más de lo que Lady Cassana llegó a conocerlo en vida, le vi muchas expresiones a lo largo de sus diecisiete años. Desde la tristeza al tañer las cuerdas de su arpa, la abstracción en sus dibujos imaginativos, el placer cuando tenía consigo a Dalla y Wyllow, el porte intelectual y resabido aquel día en el torneo de Harrenhal, cuando consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa al rostro mal agestado de la hermana menor de la princesa Elia, el día en que coronaron a Lyanna Stark. Conocía, también, el enfado y lo sabía peligroso.

–Es nuestro rey –así había comenzado Stannis Baratheon, rígido–. Lo que deberíamos hacer es doblar la rodilla y entregarle el castillo a Lord Mace.

–La guerra la está luchando nuestro hermano ¿no entiendes? –Nikolai había proseguido, mirando por la ventana con los ojos muy abiertos. El día estaba abochornado, y su mirada resplandecía más verde que nunca–. No podemos entregar el castillo, tenemos suficiente comida para resistir un mes de asedio. Entonces Robert vendrá y nos liberará...

–¿En serio? –Stannis rechinó los dientes y yo, ordenando las flores de la habitación (era un pretexto para oír mejor), me estremecí de la cabeza a los pies–. Tiene una guerra que librar en el sur y en el oeste, si es que Lord Tywin decide ser leal al rey. Las fuerzas reales cuentan con treinta mil espadas, sino es que más, sumada a la ayuda de Dorne. ¿Tendrá tiempo para venir? No lo creo.

Stannis Baratheon demostraba su conocimiento bélico con aquellas palabras, aunque su tono no era resabido ni pagado de sí mismo. conservaba la frialdad y el temple, aún después de que Nikolai hubiese invadido la recámara.

–Podríamos resistir –objetó el menor–, Bastión de tormentas es inexpugnable. Tenemos que hacerlo por Robert, confía en nosotros...

–Dirás que confía en ti. Robert jamás ha confiado en mí. –en el tono del hombre de los ojos azules había aamargura y hielo–. Tú hablas de la lealtad a nuestra familia y lo acepto, Nikolai, pero recuerda que le debemos lealtad a nuestro rey. Nosotros servimos a Aerys Targaryen, es nuestro deber como súbditos. Tenemos en la balanza a nuestro hermano y nuestro monarca y debo pensar qué decisión tomar antes de tomar alguna opción precipitada.

–¿Pensar? –Nikolai estaba subiendo peligrosamente la voz, notándosele su impaciencia–. ¿Piensas traicionar a robert después de que el Rey Aerys haya pedido su cabeza? ¡Esto se trata de defendernos! Los tyrell están a nuestras puertas, hermano, no podemos rendirnos...

–¿Quieres que deje de profesarle lealtad al rey, como mandan las leyes y mi deber, por un hombre que no me ofreció más que desprecio? ¿No te parece que estoy dando demasiado por muy poco, Nikolai? –Preguntó el mayor, girándose hacia su hermano por primera vez. yo para ese entonces había dejado de fingir que acomodaba las flores y los miraba de hito en hito, analizando. Stannis era mucho más alto que el menor a pesar de llevarle sólo dos años de diferencia, pero el otro tenía la ligereza y la luz a su favor. Pensé que pasaría lo peor–. Vete de mi habitación. Necesito pensar en qué voy a hacer ahora, sin tu molesta presencia de por medio. Transgrediré las leyes por primera vez o...

–Pero, hermano...

–¡vete! –Espetó con la voz más baja que nunca, pero tan amenazador era el brillo de sus ojos, que yo hubiese preferido oírlo gritar. Stannis Baratheon estaba descompuesto casi en su totalidad, mirando por la ventana con impotencia y pensando seguramente en su decisión.

Fui la primera en salir atropelladamente de allí, cuidando no tropezarme con mi propio faldón. Después me siguió mi señorito, una sombra negra de ojos refulgentes. La puerta se cerró tras nosotros con el sordo entrechocar de madera contra madera, el frío del corredor nos golpeó el rostro y apartó de mi frente el cabello entrecano que me caía desordenadamente. El chico se dejó caer en la pared, poniéndose las manos en las sienes de forma compulsiva, como si le fuese a estallar la cabeza. Sentí pena por él y le comprendí más que nunca, la guerra y la impotencia allí encerrado lo estaban matando por dentro. Con paso suave me acerqué a él y puse una mano en sus cabellos castaños y rebeldes, acariciándolos. ¡A este niño lo vi nacer y le hacía monadas cuando era más pequeño! ¡Cuánto ha crecido!

–¡Déjame! –Murmuró, rabioso y apesadumbrado. Tenía una arruguita en el ceño y sus manos temblaban, como si quisiese darle de puñetazos a la puerta–. Vete, Sarella, no me molestes. Ve a limpiar a las cocinas.

Sentí como si me hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago, pero la sensación fue breve y se desvaneció en cuanto los ojos del chico se fijaron en los míos. Eran necesitados, amargos, tristes. Le ofrecí que podía traerle a sus amigas, ambas casi unas mujeres ya, bonitas y alegres, pero se negó a ello también. Le intenté animar con su arpa, pero como me volviera a mandar a las cocinas, decidí dejarle solo. Yo... yo sólo quería ser amable y esperaba que, si algún día necesita algo, acuda a mí. NO me gusta la gente cuando está sola.

¡Cómo pasa la hora cuando estoy escribiendo! Casi ni me di cuenta del transcurso de la luna sobre el cielo y, vaya, ya se está yendo la hora de la lechuza. Será mejor que me vaya a dormir, estoy muy cansada de esta postura. Si hay algo más que comunicar, lo iré anotando aquí como siempre. ¡Buenas noches!


	3. Ni doblegada, ni rota, ni tranquila

Dedicado para Sori, por su cumpleaños. Perdón por lo excesivamente largo del capítulo, es en parte para recompensarla y en parte porque no pude reducirlo más. espero que no sea tan pesado de leer.

* * *

Ni doblegada, ni rota, ni tranquila.

* * *

El sonido tremola diáfano por el aire, el silbido se adentra en las mentecitas de los infantes que oyen hipnotizados la danzante procesión de notas que ante ellos desfila en marcha lenta, fluye por entre las manos de la flautista como agua y les salpica, embriagándoles. Les es casi desconocido dicho arte y, como ahora se les presentara la posibilidad de absorber de él todo cuanto se pudiera, corrieron los niños al encuentro de la recién llegada y su desconocida música. Sentados en el suelo de tierra húmeda por la lluvia de la víspera, con los ojos vidriosos y las caritas manchadas de zumo de naranja sanguina –igualmente obra de ella; primero alimentó sus estómagos y luego, los oídos hambrientos–, ocho criaturitas de procedencia humilde tuvieron la ventura de ser acariciados por un viento melodioso. A pesar del frío, ninguno de los chiquillos se mueve, pues se sienten atemorizados de quebrar esa paz, aquella simplicidad momentánea luego de tantos rumores de guerra y cascos de caballos dirigiéndose al sur, por el Camino del Río, donde en vez de dulce temblar de notas se oyen gritos de dolor y agonía. En cuanto la pieza –aparentemente una canción de cuna– concluye con un graznido apagado, más sofisticado que el trino de un pájaro, una de las niñitas más pequeñas deja escapar un hondo suspiro mientras se chupa los dedos rojos de zumo.

–¡Ooooh, qué bonito! ¿Has oído, Jeyne? –Le pregunta la chiquilla a aquella que está sentada a su lado rodeándola protectoramente con un brazo–. ¡Otra vez, señora flautista, otra vez!

–Pero si ya he tocado la misma tres veces –sonríe la mujer. Es todavía joven, esbelta, grácil, pero en absoluto agraciada. Sus obsequios y talento consiguen lo que su tostada cara jamás podría, la simpatía de los niños–. Además está anocheciendo, chiquita. Será mejor que se vayan todos a casa. ¡Hala, a casa!

Los niños protestan. Uno de los menores, que frisaría más o menos en los siete años, se levanta con las piernitas gordezuelas temblando por la emoción. Los ojos de la flautista los examinan a todos con muda complacencia, la sonrisa que adorna sus labios hasta la hace parecer digna de atención. Casi.

–¡Queremos que nos toque una canción de batalla! –Grita alegremente, secundado por sus congéneres que baten palmas–. ¡Una canción de guerra!

–¿Tú qué sabes de guerra, Edric? –Le rebate enfadado otro muchachito de pelo color paja sucia. Su ropa también está sucia y su rostro muestra serias manchas del zumo de la naranja sanguina repartida por la flautista–. Pues mi padre salió a luchar y el tuyo no, mi papá va con el ejército del Rey Aerys. Pronto lo armarán caballero, te lo digo yo.

–¡Ja! ¡Pero si tu padre sólo sabe manejar la hoz! –ríe venenosamente Edric, enfadado–. Jamás ha tomado una espada.

–¡Sí que la ha tomado! –Se enfurece el otro, apretando los labios en un gesto desafiante–. Y cuando vuelva de la guerra seré rico, ya verás. ¡Me casaré con una princesa!

–¡Primero límpiate los mocos! –Se mofa Jeyne, aún manteniendo abrazada a la hermanita–. Me cansó el tema de tu padre, Tomard, ¡me ha cansado! ¡Puede que se muera y no veas nada de la gloria de la que dices!

–¡No... no se morirá! ¡Eres... eres gorda! –Se defiende el rubio, poniéndose en pie con una mano en la cadera. Los niños comienzan a reírse de él con voces bajitas, afiladas, dulces y discordantes como no fue el concierto de la flautista que los contempla con mirada impasible.

– ¡Pues mi mamá dice que tu madre es una puta! –Chilla Jeyne, con las rollizas mejillas poniéndosele coloradas–. ¡Y la mamá de Edric también lo dice! ¡Tu mamá es puta!

Tomard se lanza sobre ella con paso de halcón. Es ágil, rápido y mortífero, la trenza de la niñita está de pronto en sus manos y él tira, ciego de rabia, con los ojos brillantes de algo que sólo pueden ser lágrimas. La hermanita de Jeyne toma una piedra, dispuesta a tirársela en la cabeza, es ese el momento en que la flautista se levanta del tronco en que se había sentado para deleitar a los aldeanos. No es alta, pero algo debe decirles su mirada pues la menor de las niñas deja caer la piedra y todos se dispersan con rapidez, sin mediar palabra alguna, menos los contendientes. La flautista da un par de zancadas y sin abrir la boca siquiera, desenlaza los deditos del agresor del pelo de Jeyne. Ella tiene los ojos brillantes de lágrimas y espera algo más, pero la mayor le hace un gesto para que corra, oportunidad que la campesina no desaprovecha. Tomard intenta hacerlo también, pero la mano de la mujer sobre su hombro no se lo permite. El chico sorbe por la nariz, intentando ocultar el rostro para que no vean sus lágrimas.

–¿Es ésa la conducta de un caballero? –Pregunta con voz dulce pero cortante, la mujer. Se arrodilla frente al rubito, que vuelve a sorber los mocos–. ¿Qué diría tu padre, tomard? ¿Y tu madre?

–Ella empezó –gime el niño, desviando los ojos de los oscuros que lo observan–. Siempre dicen cosas feas de mi madre. ¡Y no es verdad! ¡Ella no es... no es eso!

La flautista se mordisquea el labio inferior, grueso y rosáceo, mientras sigue observando al chico. Él se limpia la nariz con la manga de su ya sucio chaleco, patea una piedra, gruñe y baja la cabeza, avergonzado. En el corazón de la mujer golpea un tumulto de sensaciones que le parecen lejanas, su propia infancia se le presenta a las puertas con horrorosa certeza.

–Y tu padre, según dices, está en el ejército. ¿Es verdad?

–Es verdad –contesta el niño, mirándola esta vez con algo de desafío en los ojos, esa suficiencia del pobre que es mitad arrogancia y mitad orgullo herido–. se unió al ejército del Rey Aerys que marchaba hacia Vado Ceniza. Será caballero, se lo digo yo. Él me lo prometió.

El niñito sonríe, haciendo bailar el montón de pecas que le adornan la cara. La flautista también sonríe... pero los ojos del chiquillo no captan en esa sonrisa el deje de tristeza que la impregna. Ella le acaricia el pelo sucio y respira profundo, mientras con la otra mano rebusca en los bolsillos de su capa oscura. Pronto sus dedos encuentran lo que buscaba y lo extrae sin sentirlo siquiera. Es un dragón de oro, una monedita pequeña y dorada como aquellos días en Dorne. A tomard se le desencaja la mandíbula cuando lo mira.

–Dáselo a tu madre, niño –le ordena con dulzura, sin abandonar la triste sonrisa–. Dile que la princesa Sunny Martell le envía recuerdos.

* * *

La posada que en la actualidad pertenece a Masha Heddle ha recibido tantos nombres que ya es difícil recordarlos todos, aunque ahora se le llama simplemente Posada de la encrucijada, por estar en la delimitación con tres caminos. Tres opciones que Sunny Martell conoce tan bien como cualquiera, tres sendas que ha venido sopesando desde su partida de la fortaleza Roja aquel día de sol. En comparación con la decisión que ahora pesa sobre sus jóvenes hombros, la perspectiva de huir de aquel nido de víboras parece casi un juego de niños. Como cuando escapaba de Doran y de sus sermones, o espiaba a Elia y Oberyn y sus bromas de mal gusto. Ahora sabe que si da un paso le será difícil retroceder o mirar hacia atrás, su elección sería irrevocable como la propia guerra. Maldiciendo el conflicto bélico a cada paso, la princesa de Dorne ingresa al establecimiento de tres plantas con seguro andar y rostro inexpresivo. La sonrisa que adornó su rostro mientras tocaba para los niños en la pequeña plaza, se desvaneció cuando el último niño se había alejado por el camino rumbo a su casa. Sus labios están prietos e indiferentes, en sus ojos no se vislumbra nada más aparte de la austeridad. No es bella. Es una princesa de dieciséis años, pero no levanta miradas de deseo entre los hombres ni admiración en las mujeres. Viste ropa de montar, holgada y cómoda, sobre los hombros una capa roja la guarece del frío y por la espalda le cae la trenza espesa, gruesa y negra en que se recoge el cabello con hilo de cobre.

Cuando cierra la puerta tras de sí, sólo unos pocos la miran por un instante, luego apartan la vista considerándola poco interesante. Sunny camina entre las personas sabiéndose invisible y disfrutando de la sensación de libertad que la invade cuando está entre la plebe, una especie de bienestar mejor que cualquier cosa. Algunos de los que ocupan los bancos de la posada son soldados, ella advierte por el rabillo del ojo que llevan cotas de mallas y unos cuantos blasones aquí y allí danzan y demuestran en qué bando de la guerra están situados. El labrador de los Darry es predominante, algo lógico al encontrarse en dichas tierras, pero también se ve el salmón de la casa Mooton de Poza de la Doncella y la trucha de Aguasdulces en cierto lado del establecimiento. La joven frunce el entrecejo y siente que le pica el estilete que lleva oculto bajo la manga de la mano izquierda. Ignora el picor y sigue buscando la intimidad del rincón, allí donde sabe que nadie la molestará ni se fijará en ella. Masha Heddle la mira entrar, asiente con la cabeza y se dirige hacia las cocinas. Antes de salir a divertir a los niños de la aldea, Sunny había tenido tiempo de ir a la posada, dejar su semental negro y reservar plato y habitación para esa noche. Es seguro que no pegaría ojo pero quiere pensar en lo que hará, en una postura bien cómoda. Igual que hacía en Lanza del Sol cada vez que sus hermanos se dirigían a los Jardines del Agua, sitio que Sunny consideraba poco atractivo.

Se decepciona un poco al ver que el rincón ambicionado, ya está ocupado. Una mujer alta y nervuda de corto cabello castaño y cota de mallas (una guerrera, con toda seguridad) está sentada en la pequeña mesa, con la barbilla en la mano y el semblante aburrido. El calor le perla la frente de sudor y parece embotarla un poco, pues tiene los ojos perdidos en la distancia. Junto a ella reposa un morral de aspecto sospechoso, aunque sin dudas adentro no hay nada peligroso pues Masha Heddle lo habría confiscado de lo contrario. Sunny reflexiona por un instante si acercarse o no allí, el hecho de compartir sitio con alguien no le parece demasiado tentador pero peor es apretujarse entre borrachos. Se decide a acercarse, sus pasos serenos la conducen al frente de la mesa, en su cara de facciones duras no se denota expresión alguna. El género humano es para ella una de las tantas especies que no aprende de sus errores, despreciables desde que aprenden a diferenciar el bien y el mal. Y ella, piensa, es la más despreciable de todas.

–¿Puedo?

–Podéis –contesta la mujer, variando medianamente su rostro por uno más alerta. Cuando se incorpora en la silla, los ojos oscuros de la dorniense no pueden evitar vagar por el cuerpo de la desconocida. Es delgada, muy delgada, y sus pechos apenas se insinúan en el traje de guerrera–. El sitio es libre.

Sunny se acomoda en la banca frente a la mujer, apoyando la barbilla en la mano en idénticca posición de aburrimiento, no obstante sus ojos la observan con una fijeza perturbadora. La analiza de pies a cabeza, intentando saber quién está frente a sí. Siempre se le ha dado bien aquello de analizar por lo que causa la primera impresión, tal vez la tachasen de prejuiciosa pero no era dada a engaños ni demasiado confiada. La palidez de su rostro, los ojos oscuros y el pelo corto no le dicen nada, hasta tiene tiempo de fijarse en el trío de pecas que hay en su mandíbula, cerca de la boca. Considera que aquel es un detalle sensual y sonríe, pensando en Milaena de forma vívida y más dolorosa de lo que le gustaría.

«Mi princesa.» El pensamiento duele como un carbón al rojo vivo, le quema en la garganta y le provocan ganas de vomitar. Los niños cercanos en la aldea –a los que había obsequiado con naranjas sanguinas y con música del flautín que lleva oculto bajo la capa– consiguieron arrancar de sus labios una sonrisa, ahora siente que todo sobre su cabeza es negro... o rojo. El rojo de la fortaleza que mantiene a Elia y a su sobrinita, al pequeño Aegon, a Milaena... la princesita dragón. Inocente y dulce como ella sola, traviesa de un modo que no puede hacerle daño a nadie. Sunny la extraña aunque no lleva mucho tiempo viajando por los bosques, quiere tenerla frente a ella una vez más. Aunque sea para discutir por el transcurso de la guerra.

–¿Hacia dónde vais, buena mujer? –Pregunta de repente la voz de su compañera de mesa, haciendo salir de sus pensamientos a la princesa de Dorne–. Los caminos no son seguros para una moza desarmada.

–Lo mismo podría preguntaros a vos –comenta Sunny rápidamente, recuperando aplomo de su característica y apresurada forma. Porque Doran es la templanza, Oberyn es el hambre de mundo, Elia es la curiosidad insaciable... y Sunny es el ingenio agudo–. Los caminos tampoco son seguros para guerreras sin estandarte, mi señora. Pero, por vuestra forma de hablar, diría que sois de noble cuna.

–Observadora sois, moza –la desconocida agita la cabeza, asintiendo–. Y desconfiada también, por lo que parece. Voy a tomar el camino real, porque me dirijo a Invernalia.

De entre los pliegues de su capa roja extrae un papelito, Sunny no tarda en comprender que aquel pequeño trozo de pergamino es mágico como ninguno. el sello del dragón tricéfalo reluce allí, no cabe ninguna duda de su autenticidad. Aquella desconocida tiene misión especial del Rey Aerys, pero no se especifica qué ni cómo. «Pero ¿en Invernalia?» a la princesa de Dorne todo aquello le huele extrañamente a dragón quemado. Juguetea con la trenza mientras piensa en la extraña facha de la guerrera y en los ademanes un poco rudos, a pesar de su tono de hablar culto. ¿Quién era?

–Me pregunto qué puede haber en Invernalia que tanto le interesa a su alteza –Sunny intenta sonar casual, sabe que no lo está consiguiendo pues es tan buena fingiendo como una espada sin filo para matar–. La guerra se está desarrollando en las tierras de la Tormenta y el Dominio principalmente..

–No debería decíroslo... –medita la mujer, con una media sonrisa en sus labios finos. Bebe de la copa de vino que tiene frente a sí y suspira–. Pero parecéis avispada, así que os diré más o menos. Se dice que siempre debe haber un Stark en Invernalia para que el castillo permanezca en pie... quedaron dos en la fortaleza, después de que el lobo mayor se fuera a hacer la guerra. Un crío de unos quince años y la hija de Lord rickard, no a la que se triscó el príncipe Rhaegar, la otra.

«Sé quién es.» La había conocido en el torneo de Harrenhal, el día de la falsa primavera. Era una joven de lacia cabellera castaña, esbelta y con brillantes ojos de hielo, muy tímida y pudorosa. Sunny la había mirado de más durante las justas, atraída sobre todo en sus atributos como buena dorniense que era. La chica, no obstante, se había mostrado muchísimo más interesada en el venado negro. A Sunny también la fascinó con el paso de los días el joven Baratheon, pero de manera muy distinta a la convencional. Se interesó en él como un caballero habilidoso que muestra interés por las capacidades de otro caballero, como un rey que alaba el modo de proceder de otro monarca. Pero de lo que menos habló la princesa y el joven venado, fue de monarquía, pues era un tema en el que ambos estaban muy de acuerdo. Sunny había leído en la literatura liberal de Dorne políticas un tanto divergentes con la que actualmente rige en Poniente, y a juzgar por lo que en Harrenhal expresó, el joven también lo había estudiado. Y luego, cuando todo parecía teñido del rojo de la rabia, él había conseguido sacarle una sonrisa. Fueron unos días muy buenos aquellos, el sólo recordarlo le provoca un ligero sentimiento de nostalgia. Una de sus opciones es acudir al joven Baratheon para... «Quizá para doblegarme. Para suplicar. Para...» aprieta los puños y piensa en rhaegar, en la deshonra de Elia, en las discusiones con Milaena. Recuerda qué pasó después de volver de Harrenhal, cómo su furia se había manifestado en contra de su amiga la princesa de los Siete Reinos y le dan ganas de gritar. Otra vez. Piensa en la chica Stark, no en Lyanna la diez mil veces maldita, sino en la otra y le da vueltas a las palabras que menciona la desconocida.

–Y supongo que te encargarás de que no haya ningún Stark en Invernalia. –La voz de Sunny es fría, no se denota el desierto del que proviene en el tono. Juguetea con la punta de su espesa trenza, pensativa.

–Muy lista –felicita la guerrera con una sonrisa en su rostro pálido–, pero no demasiado. Decidme, Sunny Martell ¿hasta cuándo pensabais engañarme haciéndome creer que eráis una moza común? Y también decidme adónde vais, si no es mucha la molestia.

La princesa de Dorne es ágil y rápida a pesar de su tamaño, lo demuestra al sacar con rapidez y precisión el estilete oculto en la manga izquierda. El frío metal susurra una canción de batalla cuando se clava en la mesa con un ruido sordo, chasqueante. Nadie las mira, a nadie le importa. la guerrera se echa a reír, impulsando la cabeza hacia atrás. Sunny aprieta la mandíbula con fuerza y maldice por lo bajo.

–Voy a hacer exactamente lo opuesto a vos, mi señora –se decide por responder la dorniense, jugando con la lengua, su arma moral. La guerrera mira fijamente las manos de la dorniense, sin fiarse de los ojos inexpresivos–. Me dirijo a Bastión de tormentas, para parlamentar con Nikolai Baratheon. Se dice que lidera la resistencia del castillo.

–Ahí os equivocáis, princesa –sonríe ella, sin despegar la mirada de sus manos. tiene reflejos rápidos, es obvio–. Stannis, el hermano mayor de Nikolai, es el que lidera la resistencia. El crío de nombre raro todavía es joven, se haría en los calzones antes de gobernar nada. Es Stannis el grano en el culo de Mace tyrell ahora mismo.

Sunny blasfema horriblemente, tan terribles son sus palabras que si un septón la oyera seguramente clamaría justicia del padre. Retira el estilete de la mesa, donde ha quedado una fea marca, y se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza. Contaba con el Baratheon joven muchísimo más que con Stannis, pues con el primero había hablado por lo menos. Su interlocutora parece divertida.

–Bueno, al parecer vuestros planes han sufrido un quiebro –murmura con voz amarga–, pero podría aconsejaros que volváis a la Fortaleza Roja para estar con vuestra dulce hermana y sus dulces críos. Robert Baratheon tiene sed de sangre de dragón… aceptad el sabio consejo de una vividora.

Sunny calla por un largo rato hasta que Masha le trae el guiso, con bastante retraso pero aún caliente. Cuando ella se marcha, los ojos de la princesa buscan los oscuros y brillantes de la pálida y delgada frente a ella.

–¿Puedo saber quién me está dando el consejo? –Pregunta al final, tensa, sin traicionarse... o eso espera.

–Puedes –contesta, encogiéndose de hombros–, de hecho me preguntaba cuándo tardarías en que te venciera la curiosidad. Melisei Lannister, para serviros.


	4. el misterio de una sonrisa

El misterio de una sonrisa.

* * *

En pocas ocasiones Melisei Lannister había tenido tantas ganas de echarse a reír a carcajadas, en un momento tan inapropiado como aquel. Se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior para que una sonrisa no delatase la posición comprometida en la que estaba, entrecerró los ojos oscuros y de forma distraída jugueteó con la cadena de plata que llevaba prendida al cuello, que representaba la espada del Guerrero. Sunny Martell abrió la boca un par de veces, luego miró nuevamente al cuenco de guiso caliente que con anterioridad le habían traído, intentando afectar una indiferencia que no sentía. El humor retorcido e incomprensible de melisei comenzó a imaginarse lo divertido que sería si un estilete se le metía volando por la boca hasta el gaznate, a ver si aprendía a cerrarla de una vez. No hizo falta la violencia, sin embargo. La princesa juntó los labios en una línea prieta como los puños, siseó con reprimido enfado pero guardó silencio. Un silencio demasiado largo que la incomodó, una de esas quietudes que hacen sentir cuán inmunda, cuán sucias son algunas faltas, pecados que no se borran ni con años de lejanía. Tal es lo que la mirada de la mujer de la larga trenza le hacía sentir, y el sentimiento le hizo borrar la sonrisa. De golpe. Sin esperar a segundas intrusiones, la alegría se le escapó por la nariz para no volver si esos ojos de halcón acusador la seguían mirando así.

–Desde Dorne hasta el Muro se habla de lo que habéis hecho cuando os fuisteis, melisei –murmuró al final con un desprecio gélido–, realmente el Rey Aerys debe estar muy desesperado para volver a admitiros aquí y confiaros algo, si la mitad de lo que se dice es cierto. Una persona sin escrúpulos, os han llamado. Quizá por eso..., –Meditó, sin aflojar la tensión en su poco agraciado rostro–, por eso os llamaron precisamente a vos. Para mmatar a una mujer indefensa y a un muchachito imberbe hace falta bastante inhumanidad.

–Razón no os falta, princesa –el comentario le dolió, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a tales menoscabos, se los habían propinado en el ejército tantas veces que era imposible recordarlas todas. Sin embargo distinto era que a la cara te lo dijese la propia princesa vestida de vagabunda, aquello hería más–. Desalmada y sanguinaria, también. Aprendí a matar con Roche hacía bastante, como no tengo hogar desde hacía años la falta de escrúpulos me ha salvado el pellejo más veces de las que creéis, aunque advierto que por Poniente han hecho de mi crueldad una especie de leyenda. Como veis, mi supuesta propensión a la traición no me impide seguir las órdenes reales de mi antigua casa.

Terminó el comentario con una sonrisa, aunque le costaba mantenerla en el rostro pálido como el de un otro. La diversión por la sorpresa causada a la princesa de Dorne se desvaneció en cuanto la cara de ésta había retornado a la normalidad, una fría, austera y despectiva normalidad únicamente comparable a la monotonía que la invadía cada día, después de perpetrar con sus manos sangrientas y cubiertas de anillos un asesinato. Melisei se preguntó si Sunny podía oler la culpa desde aquella distancia, si sería capaz de presentir una trampa tendida en su contra. Por su bien, esperaba que no. O si la presentía, que fuese cuando la yegua baya encargada de llevarla a Invernalia estuviese demasiado lejos como para que la ira de la Martell pudiese tocarla con su sol abrasador de Dorne.

–¿Fue Aerys o Rhaegar? –Preguntó la morena de pronto, masticando un trozo de pan un poco endurecido–. Al honorable príncipe de los Siete Reinos no se lo ve por ninguna parte, y no os he visto por la Fortaleza Roja. De haber estado allí, la mitad de los caballeros habrían murmurado vuestro infame nombre y os habrían señalado con horror las chiquillas. ¿Cómo es que no os vi? A no ser que siguieseis instrucciones de mi valeroso cuñado.

La mujer que tenía frente a sí era astuta, Melisei no lo dudaba –bastantes cosas se habían oído de su persona, sobre todo luego del torneo de Harrenhal–, pero no gozaba de mayor inteligencia que aquel para quien ella trabajaba, esa era otra de las verdades incuestionables. La guerrera recordó la carta recibida en Pentos, donde la Compañía Dorada se aprestaba con fines de lucha. Tenía presente el aroma fresco a tinta, a mar y a casa que emanaba cada letra conforme leía los párrafos y las órdenes que se le daban, por las cuales había una recompensa fuera del alcance de cualquier piedra preciosa. Pues una casa vale más que el diamante, y ver nuevamente un hogar más preciado es que cualquier tejido myriense. Melisei había aceptado sin dilaciones, colgó su uniforme de mercenaria, se echó la espada al cinto y tomó un barco rumbo a Varamar sin mirar atrás o despedirse de alguien siquiera, no le importaba si se llevaba consigo los anillos que simbolizaban la pertenencia al ejército y el collar que uno de los suyos, caído hacía tiempo, le ofreció. Habría podido embarcarse a Puerto Blanco, ahorrándose al menos un mes de viaje, pero la mujer quería ver sus mares y tierras, pasearse por la guerra, bañarse de sangre antes de llegar a la madriguera de los lobeznos. Quería recorrer las Tierras de los Ríos, ver el ejército rebelde, enviar cartas a quien le prometió el indulto real y su casa...

Quería gozar de Poniente después de siete años sin verlo.

–Mucho queréis saber, princesa –advirtió Melisei con suave acento, tomando un sorbito de vino aguado. El ruido que provocaba el resto de comensales le causaba un fuerte dolor de cabeza, que se manifestaba en su compulsivo apretar de sienes–. Y eso por ningún motivo puede ser bueno. La curiosidad mató al gato, como dicen por ahí. No veo qué hacéis lejos de casa.

–Ni yo veo qué hacéis en Poniente –escupió la princesa con frialdad–. La orden real fue terminante. Era pequeña, pero recuerdo la exclamación de Mellario, el suspiro de Doran, las habladurías del pueblo... eso que hicisteis fue...

–Fue... perdonado –la interrumpió Melisei mirando sus manos que aún percibía manchadas de sangre desde esa vez–. O al menos lo será si doy este servicio al reino. Sigo órdenes, nada más hago. Vos, que no tenéis por qué estar en los caminos, iros a vuestra casa, comed algo caliente y que se os pasen las ganas de heroísmo. La guerra no es un juego, no quiero que lo entendáis a palos.

–palos –repitió Sunny Martell, saboreando los últimos restos de guiso que le quedaban en el plato–. Interesante palabra habéis empleado, Melisei Lannister la exiliada –la mayor ocultó su estremecimiento cruzando las manos sobre el pecho, y se le pasó por la mente que quizás habría subestimado a la chiquilla flaca y fea de pelo largo–. Sé más de la guerra de lo que creéis, quizás no he participado en un ejército ni estoy dispuesta a matar a una dama y su hermanito a traición, pero sé. He leído...

–Me perdonaréis mi falta de tacto, princesa, pero podéis meteros lo que habéis leído por el culo –Melisei hizo un gesto despectivo y se humedeció los labios con saliva–. En los caminos de nada os servirá. Si vais sola, lo más probable es que os atrapen los bandidos y destrocen vuestra doncellez tanto si habéis leído como si no. No estáis lejos de Desembarco del Rey, volveos a la Fortaleza Roja y cantad. Dicen por ahí que cantáis bonito. Sed una buena dama de la corte y cuidad a vuestra dulce hermana...

Sunny Martell se levantó. Había en su rostro una expresión de ofensiva furia tan potente que puso a melisei en alerta al punto, más aún cuando observó que las manos de la princesa de Dorne –inteligente sin dudas, pero demasiado impulsiva– se dirigían al bolsillo donde guardaba el estilete. No obstante, se detuvo en ese momento y la miró con ojos entrecerrados, ardientes como el desierto, que la devoraban de un modo exento de la frialdad que los impregnaba antes. Sus mejillas también ardían, rojísimas por la sangre acumulada allí, en los movimientos había puro fuego que obedecía a la ira. Una ira que no se quedaría siendo muda. La exiliada se preguntó de qué sería capaz esa niñita y se recordó a sí misma cuando tenía su edad, mucho más peligrosa y osada. Nuevamente se dijo que no debía subestimarla.

–¿Intentas amedrentarme? –En su tono se denotaba el desprecio, la tensión, el odio–. ¿crees que le tengo miedo a un par de bandidos y a sus armas? ¡Pues no! –Algunos se comenzaron a dar vuelta al ver a la muchacha de pie, tan exaltada y rabiosa, cuando antes rebosaba tranquilidad–. Rhaegar Targaryen deshonró a mi hermana y comenzó una guerra, raptando a la maldita Stark. Vengo aquí porque quiero terminarla, apaciguar... perderemos, maldita sea, perderemos. Cuatro de las grandes casas están contra nosotros y no quiero que mi hermana termine aplastada por la incontinencia de su marido y la locura de su suegro. Voy a negociar ¡y un par de violadores no me lo impedirá!

**Ojalá sus motivos de recorrer los caminos fuesen tan nobles como los de aquella niña**, pensó la leona de Lannister casi con envidia. Sunny Martell no tendría más de dieciocho años, tal vez un poco menos, pero parecía tan atrevida como cualquier mercenario. Tal vez esa niñita por dentro estuviese temblando ante la perspectiva de una violación o su estilete, sediento de sangre, aguardase listo para todo lo que ella supiese hacer. Melisei no tenía ni idea, sólo sabía que en sus manos también había una misión, muchísimo menos noble pero también más necesaria para el bando real. ¿De qué les iba a servir a ellos una tregua, a fin de cuentas? Lord Cafferen no fue el único traidor de esta sangrienta rebelión. La pequeña princesa, a los ojos del rey y de aquel para quien ella trabajaba, podría ser otra perfectamente. Sea como fuese, no pensaba informar a nadie, a ella le importaban un rábano los conflictos políticos y las divisiones del reino. Sólo quería volver a casa, para eso tenía que matar a una cría llorica del Norte y a su hermano, a eso se limitaban sus órdenes.

–Que os cojan si queréis, princesa. Yo ya os advertí –terminó la mayor en tono tranquilo, provocándola más. Supo que estaba haciendo bien al verla ponerse aún más roja–. Lo que vais a hacer, a fin de cuentas, no tiene sentido. Stannis Baratheon es el que dirige la defensa de Bastión de Tormentas, no contáis ni con Nikolai Baratheon ni con la sonrisa que os sacó.

–¿Cómo sabéis...? Lo de... –parecía turbada, la niña que era. A Melisei no le había parecido más una cría que en ese momento, al verla bajar la cabeza y desviar la vista.

–Cruzan al otro lado del Mar Angosto muchas canciones, princesa. Algunos bardos cantan sobre la corona de Rhaegar y Lyanna –comenzó, volviendo a humedecerse los labios–, y otros cantan sobre el amor entre el sol de Dorne y el venado negro, detallando aquella sonrisa que significó el comienzo de un amor imposible, al estar en distintos bandos de la guerra…

Sunny blasfemó horriblemente. Melisei ocultó su asombro, pues aún no había oído ese insulto en particular. Lo anotó en su lista mental de palabrotas y se recordó que en algún momento de su vida debía usarlo, pero en su lugar calló el resto de lo que diría. La princesa de Dorne jamás sabría que al otro lado del Mar Angosto, sus compañeros mercenarios habían deformado la canción de tal modo que incluso lo que en Poniente fue una sonrisa y un sufrido amor imposible, en Braavos y Pentos era una invitación al pabellón de los Martell, con la princesa abierta de piernas para el venado negro, como llamaban al crío de nombre raro aquel. A fin de cuentas de bardos no iba su asunto, todo el mundo sabía que de un hecho real se inventaban las tres cuartas partes y cantaba.

–Conozco mucha gente que se decepcionará de que aquello no sea amor, princesa –se rió Melisei con saña. Los ojos de la Martell brillaron, rabiosos–. Entiendo, entiendo. Tenéis ya a alguien que ocupa vuestro ardiente corazón y no queréis oír de otro... ay, esta juventud...

Ella callaba. La exiliada la repasó con una mirada más crítica, ahora que estaba en pie. En la canción se la describía como una hermosa y arrebatadora joven de belleza atípica, con simpáticos ademanes y largo cabello. Sólo en lo último no habían mentido.

–¿Melisei?

–Decidme.

–¿Cómo supisteis...? ¿Cómo supisteis que era yo Sunny Martell? –Preguntó nuevamente subiendo los pequeños ojos de dorniense y chocándolos contra su mirada dura, que había visto y provocado demasiado. La mayor contuvo un suspiro de cansancio.

–No lo sabía –respondió con sinceridad–, lo adiviné. Si hubieseis sido una moza cualquiera no me habríais pedido permiso para sentaros aquí, por empezar, pero era algo más... algo más.

–¿El qué? –Bajó el tono, pues los borrachos de la posada ya estaban comenzando a mostrar más interés del debido en ambas.

–No lo sé, Princesa. Tal vez el destino.

* * *

El amanecer era brumoso y frío, a todas luces un día del invierno largo y cruento que se estaba devorando la tierra entera. Melisei lo había visto desde la ventana de la habitación mientras se volvía a acomodar las ropas sobre el delgado cuerpo, también lo vio mientras se comía una tortilla preparada con toda amabilidad por Masha Heddle. Pero no había adivinado que hacía tanto frío al salir, y que el viento le revolvería de tal forma violenta los cabellos impropios de Lannister, oscuros, cortados con descuido. Por la noche había pensado en Sunny Martell, en su objetivo y sus motivaciones, después en sí misma y lo que la llevaba a Invernalia, pensó en la sangre de la chica Stark cuyo nombre apenas recordaba y se ganó un desvelo, pero era lo mejor. Dormir en tales condiciones mentales le habría provocado pesadillas. Se acercó a los establos con paso decidido, en busca de su yegua baya y el resto de sus cosas para partir camino real adentro, afilando su espada y su determinación hacia la fortaleza de los Stark. No le sorprendió oír el relincho de un semental negro, enorme y recién liberado, ni tampoco la dulce voz que lo acallaba con paciencia. Es más, sabía que estaría allí. Casi sonrió.

No habló al oírla entrar, sin embargo. Desató a su corcel de guerra, le acarició el cuello y rebuscó en las alforjas, al parecer un lazo para el largo y espeso cabello que llevaba suelto y húmedo. Melisei se asombró de lo largo que era y se preguntó qué cara pondría si se lo jalaba con fuerza, hasta conseguir hacerle gritar. También sintió deseos de tocarlo, pero contuvo todo eso. Sunny Martell se volteó, llevando al caballo por las riendas y se topó frente a frente con ella, que la observaba sin disimulo ni recato. Los caballos estuvieron a punto de chocarse, tanto como chocaban sus miradas tempestuosas y ávidas por encontrarse.

–So, Sardinilla –musitó melisei en tono seco, moviendo a su yegua baya para darle el pase a la princesa. Le sonrió, para romper el hielo. Hacía frío, y aunque su mirada ardía ella no le respondió–. Temprano os levantáis, Sunny.

–El viaje es largo. Vos también os levantasteis con el alba, por lo que veo.

–También es largo mi viaje, el camino real es más peligroso por la noche.

Se miraron. De pronto melisei sintió un puño de hierro en la garganta, ganas de decirle algo más, romper el hielo y hacerlo fuego de algún inexplicable modo. Contuvo las ganas y desvió la vista. Sacaron a los caballos de las cuadras, el frío les acarició el rostro. Frío. Sólo eso. Y nada más. Sunny montó a su semental y lo mismo hizo la leona, a lomos de Sardinilla. La yegua relinchó bajito, el animal de la princesa se impacientó.

–Entonces… adiós –fue Sunny la que cortó el silencio, inquieta jugueteó con un mechón de su largo cabello oscuro–. Espero que no lleguéis a vuestro destino, no es así como las cosas han de hacerse.

–Lo mismo digo –Melisei la midió con una última mirada–. Cuidad vuestra virtud, los bandoleros son poderosos en estas tierras.

–Ya no la tengo –sonrió la princesa. Y la exiliada leona supo que no era tan difícil sacarle una–. Algún día me gustaría que lo comprobarais.

Los bardos también decían que las dornienses eran todas unas putas. A pesar de su pésima fama, Melisei tuvo que reconocer que en esto no mentían. Sonrió también...

Y se preguntó por qué la delgada muchacha desmontaba. Por qué le dirigía mirada y sonrisa. Por qué la invitaba con un gesto a volver a la posada... por qué...

Se estuvo preguntando durante mucho tiempo, mientras los pasos y movimientos seguros de la otra parecían llevarla, conducirla, hipnotizarla. Seguramente cuando se quitó la ropa, también dejó de hacerse preguntas. No valía la pena.


	5. Pérdidas

Nota: las características físicas de Lord Willam Dustin, me he tomado la libertad de inventármelas. Lo cierto es que no aparecen en ninguna parte de los libros y quería darle cara a este personaje, así que cogí licencia y acá estamos. También aviso cordialmente que me tengan paciencia, iré actualizando dos veces por semana si puedo, pero a veces no me será posible. Pero todas las semanas habrá al menos un capi, eso seguro. ya tengo pensadas al menos dos rondas más (o sea, diez capítulos), así que no voy a ciegas, jaja.

* * *

Pérdidas.

* * *

El Árbol Corazón observvaba su melancolía con ojos inconmovibles, viejos Como el mismo tiempo, repletos de una roja inteligencia que era mitad savia y la otra mitad magia derretida que parecía impregnar cada centímetro del bosque de Invernalia con una implacabilidad pétrea. No era la primera ni sería la última Stark inclinada a sus pies que tanto han perdurado, con las rodillas besando la tierra en un gesto de descomunal fatiga y humillación, la nieve acariciando el rostro y borrando rastro de llanto, desfallecido el semblante e hinchados los ojos de contenidas lágrimas. El arciano, de pie ahora como lo estuvo entonces, aguardaba en silencio sepulcral la llegada de una queja o una plegaria. De ese modo y no de otro procedían las deidades norteñas, sin ceremonias ni cánticos para su contentamiento, el único tributo que exigían a cambio del silencio y la paz era un momento en que el condenado reflexionaba en calma. A veces pedía en voz alta, a veces susurraba, otras ni siquiera se molestaba. Si un Stark miraba a los ojos del árbol, tal vez éste tuviera a bien sondear en la mente atribulada y puede que solucionara el problema. Puede que no.

Florence Stark contaba desesperadamente con que los Dioses la bendijesen con el primer caso. Su vestido color azul hacía tiempo ya que se había ensuciado de tierra mojada, hojas secas y el aguanieve cobraba su precio en la fina tela, empapándola de forma inexorable. Encogida sobre sí misma, con el pálido rostro oculto entre unas pequeñas manos que temblaban, la temporal señora de Invernalia miraba al árbol con la fijeza de quien ansía piedad, misericordia, milagros y la dicha de no perder más en esta vida. Durante el último año –a ella le parecía un tiempo eterno debido al sufrimiento, pero tenía que recordarse que sólo habían pasado meses–, a la casa Stark la abatieron las desgracias en forma de alas de dragón y fauces del mismo. En primer lugar, Rhaegar Targaryen había raptado a la otra hija de Lord Rickard, la pequeña Lady Lyanna, haciendo partir en una loca persecución a Brandon Stark y su padre. Por desgracia, el príncipe de los Siete Reinos no se ocultaba en Desembarco del Rey, y Aerys... Florence había oído un sinfín de rumores sobre lo que les aconteció a ambos miembros de su familia, pero prefería no creer en ninguno. Todos eran demasiado crueles para tomarlos por realidad, en especial por lo queridos que le eran los fallecidos ese fatídico día. Finalmente uno de sus hermanos menores, alzando a los vasallos, había decidido unirse a la guerra de Lord Jon. La guerra de una familia destrozada, la rebelión que obedecía a la injusticia y la represión. Florence comprendía que, de no haberse alzado en armas contra el Trono de Hierro, estaría llorando la muerte de otro hermano sobre la tierra húmeda del Bosque de Dioses. Jamás había sentido tanto cariño por el pequeño Ned como cuando le vio, gallardo y valiente, montado en su bayo de guerra. Le había prometido con austera serenidad que le traería la paz... manchando su espada de sangre, aunque obvió mencionar esto último la mañana de la partida la joven Stark podía imaginárselo sin dificultad. Pese a la apariencia callada y tímida que la cubría, gozaba de una vivacidad como pocas. Sin contar con que era norteña, claro. Una flor nacida en la pedregosa tierra del Norte, un ejemplar del par de rosas plantadas por rickard Stark.

La joven dama suspiró con fuerza, sintiendo cómo acudían los recuerdos a su mente. Recordó las visitas de Brandon a su cama cuando eran niños, cómo las travesuras de ambos –mellizos semejantes sólo en la manía que tenían por reír sin control– eran la leyenda del castillo y la pesadilla de todos los criados, las risas con la pequeña Lyanna y las burlas sanas a Ned antes de que se fuese al Nido de las Águilas. Tenía frescos en la memoria los sermones de su padre, tan severo y autoritario, con la vara de la corrección aferrada a la mano con que sostenía a Hielo. Es cierto que su dureza era digna del propio granito, pero también se notaba el calor que emanaban sus palabras cada vez que se dirigía a todos sus hijos. Ay ¡cómo sufrió cuando sus dos hermanos abandonaron su hogar para ser pupilos de otro castillo! Brandon frecuentaba Invernalia con regularidad debido a la poca distancia que separaba a su nueva morada de allí, siempre disfrutó con sus hermanos y los quería... los quería al punto de sacrificar su propia vida al ver amenazada la integridad de una de ellas. La menor, indómita y alegre, dulce a la vez. florence recordaba cómo Lyanna sollozaba ante las canciones del príncipe Dragón en el torneo de Harrenhal, tenía bien presente en la memoria a la chiquilla batiéndose en armas contra cualquiera que osase desafiarla, sabía que lo hacía tan bien como cualquier hombre. Y entonces, un día como otros, una noche sin luna... y ya no estaba. Aquello lo desencadenó todo. Lyanna. Brandon. Padre. Ned. Los nombres de los faltantes en su antes bien constituida familia se le clavaban en el pecho como los cascos de un caballo en el barro, le destrozaban, provocaban en sus ojos duros el pinchazo de las lágrimas. Sus manos temblaron otra vez, el movimiento compulsivo de sus dedos sobre el enrojecido rostro atestiguaba un breve pero intenso acceso de llanto. Otra vez.

–Flory.

Las hojas desparramadas por el suelo, las ramas extendidas y el movimiento de los pasos no delataron al intruso que, moviéndose sigilosa y calmadamente, se acercaba a la mujer inclinada en la meditación de la muerte y la pérdida. Florence alzó el rostro y los ojos, intentando ocultar las muestras de su dolor. Infructuosamente, como observó al advertir el gesto resignado de su hermano menor. Un chiquillo de quince años, imberbe a todas luces, a penas con la sombra de una barbita castaña oscureciendo su afilada mandíbula. Un niñito que había crecido demasiado pronto durante el último año, la mayor lo entendía y se apenaba de ello más que de cualquier otra cosa. Los ojos del chico eran insondables, helados como el mismo Norte de que estaba hecho, en sus labios prietos se atisbaba casi palpable la contención a la que sometía sus expresiones. Lloró el rapto de Lyanna, se arrodilló junto a ella y el árbol cuando llegó el cuervo notificando la muerte de Brandon y su padre, también lloró y se durmió con la cabeza sobre su regazo el día en que Ned partió a la guerra. Era lo único que florence tenía. Su sostén. Un pequeñísimo islote en la mar enfurecida, la tabla de salvación de un náufrago en el Aguasnegras.

–Benjen –dijo ella, sintiendo cómo a sus mejillas afloraba el rubor. La sangre se le concentró en los mofletes y se sintió ardiendo a pesar de que temblaba de frío–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tenía la voz suave, dulce y temblorosa. Una vocecita de niña inapropiada para su cuerpo y su alma de mujer. Al igual que su voz, su cuerpecito menudo también le era impropio, su peso estaba bastante por debajo del promedio y su altura no era la deseada. Era la más baja con diferencia de sus hermanos, la menos parecida a los Stark. Tenía el cabello castaño, la piel paliducha y el rostro afilado de los antiguos reyes del Norte, no obstante había heredado el color castaño de los ojos de su madre, así como su carácter tímido. Flory –como la llamaba su familia– era la protegida de la manada de lobos, aunque en absoluto la consentida o mimada. A menudo se preguntaba qué hubiese sucedido si la secuestrada por rhaegar Targaryen fuese ella y no Lyanna, con un nudo en la garganta. Por un lado lo hubiese preferido así, pues su hermana menor no merecía pasar por los tormentos que sin dudas la aquejaban, por otro lado la sóla perspectiva de estar lejos de su familia, a quienes adoraba a pesar de la muerte que se los llevó, se le antojaba insólita y horrible. La rosa de Invernalia era tan apegada a su hogar como las raíces de una flor de jardín a la tierra. Sin ellas se marchitaría, lo sabía, quizás por eso se apegaba con tanto brío al pequeño Benjen.

–El maestre Walys me mandó a buscarte, el ejército de Lord Dustin ya parte y necesita que vayas a despedirlos –contestó el muchacho con el tono seco del luto. Florence no le iba a pedir que se pintara una sonrisa en la cara cuando tenían la muerte de su padre tan reciente. Ella ni siquiera había podido soltar alguna carcajada, la pérdida era más horrible de lo concebible.

–A Walys se le olvida que ya sobrepasé los veinte años, por los Dioses –bufó Florence con un gesto de frustración–, no hay modo de hacerle comprender que ya soy una mujer, no una niña que debe repetir siempre los mismos protocolos.

–No, al parecer. Pero será mejor que vengas, puesto que ya parte el convoy para cruzar el Cuello.

–No tengo ganas de ver a más hombres valientes partir a la guerra, Benjen. Realmente no tengo ganas.

Algo terrible y desgarrador debió advertir el menor en el tono de voz de su hermana, que aún no se levantaba del suelo en donde estaba; aquella resignación que precede a una depresión honda y severa, el algo tan característico en los dolientes. Benjen se arrodilló junto a ella y la rodeó con un pesado, cálido y reconfortante brazo. El cuerpo de Florence, menudo y grácil, como el de una rosita de invierno tan codiciada, encontró el justo ensamble al lado del chico, y ambos se dejaron besar fríamente por la nieve durante un buen rato, que los empapaba como lágrimas de espectro. No lloraron, a ninguno le quedaban ya demasiadas lágrimas que derramar. No gritaron de rabia y frustración, no maldijeron por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada ante la carrera de la muerte, tampoco demostraron ante el otro una fuerza que estaban lejos de poseer. Se quedaron así largo tiempo, abrazados como los hermanos que eran, los últimos lobos sobrevivientes. Y Ned claro, cuyo aullido era cada vez más lejano. Hacía frío, pero Florence Stark sintió calor por primera vez en muchos días desde la desaparición de Lyanna. Necesitaba un encuentro íntimo entre Benjen, la tristeza y ella. Los minutos pasaron ominosos, lentos, dulces y ralentizados por el propio dolor que, anidando en ellos, hacía mella en sus consciencias como un narcótico. Pero hubo que levantarse. Hubo ue resistir, dar pelea, ponerse la armadura y enfrentar al mundo. El muchacho fue el primero en darse cuenta de aquello.

–Vamos, Flory –dijo con la voz sorprendentemente ronca. Desvió por un momento sus ojos grises de los castaños de su hermana, mas sin poder resistir el magnetismo volvió la cabeza y la miró–. Súbeles la moral a los soldados con esa tu sonrisa, deléitalos con frases de ánimo. Créeme, los hombres necesitamos eso de una mujer. Lo necesitamos de ti.

–Vamos, entonces. Dale la mano a tu hermana y llévala a la batalla. –No había broma en la afirmación, pero por una raz´n extraña los labios de Flory tiraban para sonreír–. Esperaba que el maestre Walys pasase por alto que precisamente yo despidiese a Lord Willam.

Benjen era un jovencito serio, maduro y centrado, pero al ver las mejillas de su hermana colorearse no pudo evitar soltar una breve carcajada, un poco fuera de lugar en el bosque de Dioses. Los árboles parecieron mirarle ceñudos desde sus tronos de hojas, los pájaros mañaneros graznaron, pero él no se dio por aludido mientras observaba a Florence sacudirse el vestidito azul de toda mancha.

–¿Todavía te…?

–¡Chis! ¡claro que no! –Exclamó, ofendida, Florence–. Lord Dustin está casado, Benjen. No digas tonterías de esas ¿de acuerdo? Podría tener problemas con Lady Barbrey, todo el mundo sabe que es muy irascible.

Que Barbrey Ryswell era dada a los ataques de furia no era secreto para los Stark –no al menos los que habían oído a Brandon alardear de ella–, pero ése no era el motivo por el que Florence tenía tanta reticencia al nombre del señor de Fuerte Túmulo. La distancia tanto al nombre como al individuo tenía un toque mucho más adolescente, personal y sentimental. Lo recordaba cuando eran niños, él junto a Brandon en el castillo que pronto le pertenecería por heredad. Recordaba sus rizos rojizos y el tono de su mirada verdosa al fijarse en ella, tenía frescos los momentos de risas, palabras susurradas a baja voz, promesas, besos... pero aquello había pasado hacía ya tiempo. Cuando podía darse el lujo de ser feliz, cuando aún tenía a su padre para advertirle que su esposo tal vez sería un príncipe de las Islas del Verano, cuando oía los reproches constantes de Lyanna por haberla comprometido con Robert Baratheon a ella y no a Florence. En fin, cuando Willam Dustin no estaba casado. Pero las cosas habían dado un giro inesperado y de pronto resultaba que su amor de la juventud corría en brazos de otra. De la famosísima –para los hermanos Stark y gracias a Brandon– Lady Barbrey Ryswell. La rival que ni siquiera le pidió competencia. Tampoco es que fuese a luchar, claro. Florence no era tan belicosa ni tan tonta como para enfrentarse a una noble por un hombre. Antes prefería morderse la lengua y los labios, aguantar con estoicismo y olvidar. Ya bastante había pasado desde su último beso, aunque poco faltó para que derramase la copa de vino que bebía cuando supo que la cuadrilla de Lord Dustin visitaría Invernalia.

Tristemente, seguía enamorada de él.

–¡Estamos solos, Flory! Sólo es una broma, no te pongas así.

–No me pongo nada. Pasa que tú todavía eres un crío, Benjen. No entiendes gran cosa.

–Ni quiero –afirmó, firme, el muchacho–. Son asuntos demasiado complicados para mí. el otro día estuve pensando... bueno, en la muerte. No te voy a mentir, pensaba en papá y en Brandon –Florence hizo un gesto de asentimiento para dar a entender que le oía perfectamente–. Llegué a la conclusión de que, si no entiendes algo a la primera, no lo vas a entender jamás. Ni auque le des vueltas cien veces por la cabeza, si no quedó claro a la primera ya jamás lo comprenderemos. Y no entiendo la muerte, Flory. No la entiendo.

–Yo tampoco.

Quedaron en silencio, pero no detuvieron su avance por el bosque. Florence iba tomada del brazo de Benjen, más porque quería sentir el calor que emanaba de él a porque necesitase ayuda o apoyo. En cuanto salieron de la espesura –aún en silencio, sin saber qué decir ante la revelación que pesaba sobre ellos, sin ganas de volver a humedecer sus ojos con recuerdos–, la nieve besó sus rostros con más fuerza y el viento, bastante raudo, soplaba en ráfagas frías hacia el sur. Florence miró al cielo, pensó en Ned allá en las Tierras de los Ríos, se imaginó a Robert Baratheon tal como lo había visto por última vez en el torneo de Harrenhal y también recordó a Lyanna, se la imaginó amordazada, atada y herida. Sintió cómo se le apretaba el estómago de forma dolorosa, cómo intentaban abrirse paso las lágrimas de desesperación e impotencia. Le temblaron los labios de frío, súplica y ansias por un nuevo futuro. Las nubes y la tormenta de nieve se dirigía hacia el sur, allí donde casi siempre hacía calor. Se acerca el invierno, pensó. Algún día tenía que caer sobre Poniente el baño de hielo que apagase el fuego de la injusticia. Sólo lamentaba no tomar parte en aquello.

El salón de Invernalia, adónde Benjen la condujo con suaves pasos, estaba lleno de gente guarecida de la tormenta de nieve que arreciaba fuera, la chimenea brillaba con el fuego encendido y el calor, dulce y grato, hermoso para Florence, le acarició la cara y se le metió por entre el vestido y la lana húmedas. Casi todos los caballeros allí congregados tenían en sus jubones el escudo de la casa Dustin, Una corona de sable sobre dos hachas de guerra cruzadas en campo de oro. Eran alrededor de trescientas espadas, si no contaba mal, apretujados todos en el gran espacio. El resto del ejército de Lord Dustin lo aguardaban en fuerte túmulo. Un asunto de provisiones y más hombres solicitados por Lord Eddard –como todo el mundo llamaba a Ned. Dioses, para Florence era tan extraño oír el nombre de su hermanito en esos términos formales– habían obligado al joven señor a acudir a Invernalia, y allí había permanecido durante una semana. Florence había pasado gran parte del tiempo en el bosque de Dioses y en la biblioteca, evitando sus ojos verdes todo cuanto podía. Pero ahora no se podía más, no cuando él estaba a un lado de la sala junto al maestre Walys y le hacía señas de que se acercara. Benjen le dio un apretoncito en el brazo, su toque era cálido. Flory respiró por la nariz para infundirse valor, maldijo su timidez una y mil veces y se acercó. El hombre de gris levantó los ojos al oírla acercarse.

–Ah, Lady Florence –dijo, retorciendo suavamente la cadena que llevaba al cuello. Había ayudado a su madre a alumbrarla, pero cada vez que habían visitas empleaba el trato formal con todos–. Es un agrado que hayais dejado vuestra meditación para hacer compañía a los huéspedes.

La temporal señora de Invernalia se ruborizó, desvió la vista y asintió. Lord Willam tenía una sonrisa cortés, de esas que le habían insinuado todo durante mucho tiempo a la flor de jardín.

–Quería solicitaros hospicio, mi señora de Stark –farfulló el joven pelirrojo, para la sorpresa de Flory igualmente turbado–. Es imposible que mi ejército pueda partir con esta tormenta... sé que es abusar de vuestro pan y vuestra sal, pero tened en cuenta el riesgo que nos supone partir en estas condiciones. Sólo será un día más. hasta que amaine, os doy mi palabra.

La joven le miró, sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Cuando sonreía los bonitos ojos verdes le brillaban más que nunca. supo –ya lo sabía, pero esta vez le quedó más claro que nunca– que Lord Dustin no es ni sería un capítulo cerrado en su existencia, más bien todo lo contrario. Su herida seguía allí, latente, y su sentimiento también. por orgullo pensó en tirarlo a la nieve, rechazarlo... entonces recordó aquella noche de nieve en que había escalado su ventana, recordó cómo había sonreído mientras jugueteaba con los lazos de su vestido. Y no pudo negarlo. No pudo, no quiso perder esa última oportunidad. Tal vez lo perdiera, tal vez la guerra se lo llevase.

–Será un agrado teneros aquí hasta que os sintáis en condiciones, Lord Willam –respondió la joven Stark, con un nudo prieto en su garganta.

–¡Sois demasiado bondadosa, mi señora! –Exclamó en un arranque de euforia el pelirrojo, tomando su mano entre las suyas y besándola dos veces–. Os prometo que, cuando termine esta put... quiero decir, esta maldita guerra, os pagaré todas vuestras bondades. Os doy mi palabra de Dustin.

Florence le creyó. Estúpida ella, o tal vez demasiado ingenua. No se esperaba que, al final de esa sangrienta rebelión, los Dioses tendrían a bien obsequiarla con otra pérdida.


	6. el Grifo y el Dragón

N/A: ¡Al fin! Después de una semana un tanto caótica para mí, me hice el tiempo y aquí estoy. tenía muchas ganas de escribir este capítulo y la verdad es que me satisfizo el resultado final, así que bueno... espero que lo disfruten también. Gracias a los que leen y comentan, a los que me tienen en ALERT, a los que me dejan en Faves. ¡gracias a todos! *Movimiento de diva* (?) XD.

Dedicado para Mile (Sadie)

* * *

El Grifo y el Dragón.

* * *

–...Y el dragón le dijo: «Pasar dejadme, horroroso grifo, pues más fuerte soy que tú, y quemarte puedo». El grifo malvado y rojizo, ensoberbecido por la potestad que tenía sobre los dominios, le contestó con desafío: «Si enfrentarte a mí es lo que quieres, oh cruel dragón...»

Rhaenys Targaryen bostezó sin disimulo, frotándole el ocico a su gato negro con un dedo cariñoso. Viserys hizo una pedorreta bastante grosera que había aprendido de los escasos caballeros que se entrenaban en el Patio de Armas todos los días, entrecerró los ojos lila y se recargó contra la pared, terriblemente aburrido. Milaena supo que seguir leyéndole a tan desagradecida concurrencia era una causa perdida. Desganada, cerró el pesado libro de cuentos con un golpe seco y miró a sobrina y hermano respectivamente, con ojos iracundos que no envidiarían en nada a los del grifo que relataba en la historieta infantil.

–¿Os aburrís, trúhanes? –Les preguntó con una mezcla de diversión, rabia y exasperación. Sus ojos profundos echaban chispas de aquella forma que tanto el uno como la otra habían aprendido a temer en el transcurso de sus cortas vidas.

–Sí –contestó la pequeña Rhaenys con la sinceridad que te otorga la niñez. Entrecerró los ojos oscuros, tan dornienses como toda ella, y apretó un poco más al gato contra su cuerpo–. No sabes contar cuentos, nosotros queremos a tía Sunny para que siga. ¿Verdad, tío Viserys?

–La queremos –el niño asintió, convencido. Milaena sintió que un puño invisible le constreñía el estómago dolorosamente, pero miró por la ventana de su habitación intentando ignorarlo–. Sunny sí sabe contar cuentos. El otro día nos contó uno de una criatura monstruosa con cabeza de pulpo, alas de dragón y cuerpo escamoso que mora en las profundidades del Mar Angosto, dormido, en una ciudad sumergida de la que nosotros, los humanos, no sabemos ni su existencia. Cuando salga...

–ay ¡cuando eso salga! –Siguió la niña, entusiasmada por el recuerdo de ese cuento–. Los músicos, trovadores y la gente siensible tendrá sueños horribles inspirados en esa ciudad y en ese monstruo.

–Querrás decir la gente «sensible», tonta –se rió Viserys, sacándole la lengua a su sobrinita. Ella enrojeció hasta las orejas, se alzó orgullosamente todo cuán alta era y lo asesinó con la mirada, consiguiendo que él soltase otra pedorreta por la boca, más divertido que atemorizado ante una niñita de cuatro años.

Rhaenys parecía querer echarse al cuello del chiquillo (era muy pendenciera a pesar de su corta edad, igual que cualquier persona con sangre de Dorne corriéndole por las ardientes venas), pero Milaena se puso en pie y dio una palmada, zanjando la discusión con ese simple gesto. Los dos pares de ojos, el lila y el castaño, brillaban con un destello de melancolía infantil que en nada engañaba a la joven princesa de los Siete Reinos, pues ella era capaz de sentir de igual modo esa tristeza que se mete por los rincones del corazón y lo intenta asfixiar con manos torvas de acero, manos crueles que a tantos han entregado a la muerte. Los niños en vano intentaban entretenerse, distraerse con cuentos sin sentido y cancioncillas de caballería, en sus almas siempre estaría el miedo, las ansias y la incertidumbre. Lejos quedó la inocente furia que experimentó antes al oír las palabras sinceras de los niños, no le importaba ya que le hubiesen dejado en manifiesto su ineptitud para contar cuentos. Milaena pensó que los más pequeños de la familia real no deberían pasar por aquello que genera la guerra, no tendrían que extrañar a un padre y a un hermano ausentes los Dioses sabrían dónde, no debían preocuparse de si en la próxima luna Robert Baratheon y su ejército de rebeldes estarían ya en el castillo, forzando las puertas con arietes. Esas eran preocupaciones para gente grande, personas culpables de aquella revuelta masiva o bien, pecadoras ante los ojos de los Siete.

«Gente como yo», pensó la muchacha, volviendo a mirar por la ventana al día nuboso y triste que se vislumbraba por el cristal. El cielo auguraba lluvia, así como en los ojos de Rhaenys se presagiaban las lágrimas, saladas todas aunque deberían ser como la miel. Las lágrimas de una niña no tendrían que parecerse a las de los adultos, debería estar prohibido que los infantes lloraran de forma tan amarga. No era justo. Recordaba haber leído en un libro, cuando era todavía demasiado pequeña para entender el significado de «guerra» y «muerte», a una muchacha llorando miel sobre el cuerpo de su padre caído en batalla. Ella también había llorado... sal, como un adulto. Cuando su padre la vio, le dejó dos arañazos supurantes con aquellas garras suyas, la miró fijamente a los ojos y le dijo aquellas palabras que Viserys estaba repitiendo en ese mismo instante. Palabras que golpeaban, herían, lastimaban como los recuerdos de una vida más feliz y de un tiempo glorioso.

–Un dragón no llora, Rhaenys, no seas tonta –a pesar de su voz suave de niño, Milaena podía oír en él al mismo padre años atrás, ardiente y rabioso–. La sangre del dragón nunca llora, niña, eso lo sabe todo el mundo. Deja de lloriquear, Rhaegar ya volverá con la cabeza del rebelde. Tiene que volver. –Las últimas palabras eran más una súplica que una aseveración, Milaena lo sabía. El niño intentaba convencerse a sí mismo con sus cortos años.

–Pero... extraño a Tía Sunny y a papá –casi sollozó la niña, aguantando a duras penas un gemido que le estrangulaba la garganta–. ¿Cuándo van a volver? Mamá dice que muy pronto ¡pero no es verdad! ¡Todavía no llegan!

Milaena sintió un arrebato de compasión por su sobrina y extendió los brazos, invitándola a que se refugiara en su pecho como otra dorniense hizo antes en un pasado. Rhaenys la miró por un instante con pequeños ojos, acuosos y desafiantes, sacudió la cabeza y los finos cabellos castaños se le desordenaron de aquel recogido que con tanta paciencia le había hecho su madre antes de dejarla partir a la alcoba de la tía. Balerion, el gato negro de la pequeña princesa, se crispó bastante y observó con ojos grandes y amarillos a la joven, bufando con rabia. Al parecer sentía de mejor forma que los humanos los sentimientos que aquejaban a la amita. Viserys le lanzó un puntapié sin llegar a tocarlo, sólo para espantarle del lado de las mujeres, aunque no sirvió de nada contra Balerion, uno de los gatos más valientes que Milaena hubiese visto jamás. Rhaenys se acuclilló junto al felino, éste ronroneó y agitó la cola de cepillo, encaramándosele en el hombro. La niña sorbió los mocos y negó con la cabeza cuando su tía le ofreció un abrazo.

–Tengo sangre de una Martell –murmuró la princesita, alzando la cabeza con orgullo–, no necesito que me consuele nadie. Gracias, tía, pero ya no lloraré más.

«Igual de orgullosa que su otra tía», se dijo Milaena con un deje de tristeza, esa melancolía que se siente al pensar en un ser tan querido como lejano. No le costaba mucho imaginarse a una joven Rhaenys adusta y solitaria, llorando sus penas en lo más profundo de la montaña de cobijas que la cubrían por la noche, sin molestar a nadie, sin que la gente la advirtiera. Era ciertamente una vida dura y muy difícil, sobre todo para el ardor de la sangre de Dorne. Le fue dificultoso llegar a lo profundo del corazón de Sunny Martell, que era frío y seco a pesar de dar la sensación de calor y seguridad. Ese tipo de gente se lastimaba solo, pensando en ofensas inexistentes y aislándose de todo su entorno para que la viesen fuerte, capaz, recta como un junco. Y, por los Dioses, no quería que su sobrinita mayor acabase así, demasiado ya era lidiar con su témpano de hielo. Le sonrió comprensivamente a la chiquilla, ella le devolvió el gesto limpiándose una traviesa lágrima de su mejilla clara. Al igual que en el aspecto físico, rhaenys Targaryen tenía más de Elia y su familia que de los dragones. No así el pequeño Aegon, nacido hacía poco iempo, con ojos tan violeta como los de sus tíos y el cabello del color que adquiere la plata en los dedos de una dama. Qué distintos podían ser dos hermanos, cuán diferentes eran las cosas que salían del vientre de una misma madre. Rhaegar el melancólico, Milaena la romántica, Viserys el orgulloso... y aquel ser pequeño que crecía en la matriz de Rhaella, el misterio que mantenía embelesados a los menores del palacio cuando no oían rumores de guerra, miedo y sangre que perturbasen sus sueños. Rhaenys apostaba por una niña, pues quería jugar con alguien a atrapar al siempre predispuesto Balerion, pero Viserys quería desesperadamente un hermanito para enseñarle a ser un caballero, alguien digno de Rhaegar. Rhaella le explicó pacientemente que un niño en los tiempos que corrían no sería beneficioso para la Casa, «demasiados dragones es un peligro tan grande como demasiado pocos», aún así el caprichoso niño no desistía en su empeño y todos los días le hablaba al bebé a través del vientre de la madre para decirle que lo estaba esperando con una espada en la mano si salía mujer, para el regocijo de Aerys. Él y sus carcajadas lograban atemorizarla todo cuanto la perspectiva de Robert Baratheon no conseguía. Jamás podría quitarse de la memoria los gritos inhumanos de Lord Rickard, ardiendo con brío y bravura, ni olvidaría unos ojos que suplicaban ayuda con desesperación, estirando su cuerpo cada vez más para atrapar la espada que al menos podría salvar la vida de su padre a costa de la propia. Milaena bufó suavemente, para que no se diesen cuenta los niños de cuán enfurecida y triste estaba ante las injusticias que se cometían en su propia casa, en el salón estructurado muchos años atrás, a vista de princesas y nobles, a vista de caballeros blancos que no alzaron ni siquiera un dedo para acallar los gemidos horribles de Lord Stark.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se presentó el príncipe Lewyn Martell, forrado en blanco de la cabeza a los pies, con una expresión también nívea en la que el deber y el honor se fusionaban hasta converger en una sola persona. Milaena recordaba a ese caballero desde que era una niña, el hombre siempre dispuesto a reír y a proteger a los suyos a pesar de todo. Fue un apoyo muy grande para Elia Martell cuando llegó a la capital de los Reinos, la princesa rota de lánguidos ojos ensombrecidos por la huella de la añoranza; también, aunque menos notorio, fueron los consejos que le dio a la pequeña Sunny de catorce años, le ayudó a no escabullirse a los establos ni encerrarse en su habitación cada vez que la llamaban la princesa Targaryen y sus damas de compañía. «Y ahora, carga sobre sus hombros el ligero peso del cuerpecito de Rhaenys», pensó la joven princesa, dándole un beso a su sobrina que debía ir a las habitaciones de la madre, pues la princesa Elia de Dorne no podía levantarse. Viserys le sacó la lengua antes de que la puerta se cerrara, lo que hizo que Rhaenys soltase un grito furioso y Balerion, leal como ningún gato que Milaena hubiese visto hasta entonces, soltara un bufido y un maullido rabioso. El niño se carcajeó, estirándose de forma perezosa sobre la cama de su hermana. Ella le miró, ceñuda. A punto estaba de protestar cuando oyeron la puerta repicar nuevamente. El principito se levantó como un resorte, su hermana palideció de forma totalmente perceptible. Sabía lo que ahora venía. Conocía ese golpe, conocía los motivos de ese guardia real. Lo que no conocía, era la causa de la llamada. ¿Para qué los querría su padre?

No había entrado al Salón del trono desde que Lord Stark ardiera dentro de su propia armadura, pues en los sueños aquella gigantesca estancia cobraba proporciones y cualidades terribles y monstruosas, dignas de la cámara de tortura en que se había convertido desde que Rhaegar arrancara del suelo del Norte a la rosa Lyanna, una flor que no le perteneció jamás y sobre la que no tenía atribuciones. Les temía a las sombras que se deslizaban sobre la piedra, temía al color rojo de las paredes, hasta le daban miedo los tapices de dragones que antes tanto adoró. Estar allí la llenaba de intranquilidad, malestar y miedo. La última vez que pisó ese suelo, que respiró ese aire, ocultó el rostro cubierto de lágrimas en el ligero busto de Sunny Martell, aferrada a ella se convulsionó en un llanto histérico mientras a su alrededor ardía el aliento de cientos de criaturas de los Siete Infiernos. Los ojos de Brandon, fijos en cada uno de los de la sala, cargados de un desafío suicida, se le antojaron horribles y su siseo falto de oxígeno se confundió con el chisporrotear de las llamas al lamer las piernas de Lord Stark. Todo eso había oído ese terrible día y mucho más.

–Mira –le había ordenado Sunny, con ojos duros como la piedra y la voz distante, seca, aunque el temblor de sus labios evidenciaba la contención, el asombro, el asco y por qué no, también el terror–. Míralo, mi Princesa. Esto es obra de la monarquía. Obra de tu padre. Pero sobre todo, obra de tu hermano.

–Rhaegar nunca... –recordaba haber dicho en tono quebrado, pensando en cuánto cariño le profesaba a su hermano, cuánta admiración, cuántas lágrimas derramadas ante sus hermosas canciones–. Él nunca haría esto, Sunny. ¡Nunca!

–No sabes nada, mi Princesa –fue la respuesta de Sunny de Dorne, clavando los ojos en el rostro cada vez más morado del joven Brandon Stark–. Entiendo por qué murió, y lo comparto. Si alguien te llevara lejos, si te secuestraran alegando poder divino y potestad sobre ti... yo...

Su voz se confundió con las llamas, y Milaena no alcanzó a oír el resto de la frase. Supo no obstante que el abrazo de la morena se había estrechado un poco, la sintió más pegada y también más próxima. Tanto como pocas veces antes, una cercanía más allá de lo corporal. Más tarde, al anochecer, mientras Ser Jaime Lannister montaba guardia en la habitación real y fue testigo de las cosas atroces que sucedieron allí, Milaena Targaryen experimentó la rabia y la euforia en carne propia, aunque la de Sunny no hacía daño de aquel que deja cicatrices al día siguiente. Dejó unas cuantas en el fondo de su corazón, al besarla y murmurarle «todo esto es tu culpa, culpa de tu familia, culpa de tu hermano. Tuya, mi princesa», al hacerla sentir tan bien sólo horas después de haber presenciado una muerte horrible. La peor de todas era la última, la dependencia, esa que aún sangraba hasta el día de hoy.

Milaena caminó por el Salón del Trono, vestida sólo en apariencia. Llevaba hermosos ropajes de color azul pálido que envolvían suavemente su figura, se había recogido el cabello para la ocasión. Sin embargo, pocas veces en su vida se había sentido más desnuda y expuesta ante las miradas de la corte que en aquel instante, mientras todos volteaban las cabezas para observarla. Habían unos cuantos nobles –reconoció al joven Lord Monford y a su pequeño paje, un celtigar que no sobrepasaría la edad de Viserys–, aunque ninguno decía ni una palabra. Sentado en el trono, custodiado por Ser Jaime Lannister (dorado, magnífico, guapo y gallardo), se hallaba Aerys II Targaryen, con la melena entre plateada y blanca caída sobre los hombros. Las manos terminadas en afiladas garras (Milaena había tenido ocasión de sentirlas en carne propia) le descansaban sobre los reposabrazos del imponente y negro Trono de Hierro, estructurado en tiempos de los inicios del reinado de su familia. Tenía los ojos lila fijos en la puerta, al parecer esperándola. Cuando la vio, murmuró algo para sí mismo y soltó una ligera risilla, incorporándose de forma tan brusca que una de las púas que sobresalían de la legendaria silla le arañó el hombro por sobre la ropa. Se rasgó el jubón con un suave chasquido, el rey soltó una maldición y un gemido. El resto de la concurrencia callaba.

–Como seguía diciendo –Aerys tomó la palabra con la voz ahogada de alguien que está sufriendo, Milaena se permitió un momento para sentir compasión por el hombre barbado sentado más arriba de lo que debería–. Si el rebelde Robert Baratheon se dirige a Septo de Piedra, no habrá otra opción que ir a por él. Quemadlo todo. Destruidlo todo si es necesario, pero lo quiero aquí. Vivo, igual que a Jon Arryn y el cachorro Stark. Me han desafiado; incurrieron en mi ira, me negaron lo que era mío. Tendrán que pagar... con fuego y sangre.

Sorbió por la nariz, agitado ante las palabras que seguramente sólo a sus oídos sonaban atractivas. Sus agudos ojos se clavaron en Ser Jaime, situado en posición de firme con una mano en el pomo de la espada, el rostro de acero igual que la armadura. Miró también a Lord Velaryon y su pequeño paje, ambos discreta y estratégicamente dispuestos; Varys, el consejero de los rumores, apoyaba las regordetas manos empolvadas sobre una mesa, con una expresión afectada y dolida que a Milaena daba escalofríos; por último, miró a la cabecera de la pequeña mesa donde sólo podía sentarse el consejo, al jovencito pelirrojo y bien afeitado cuya capa se cerraba con un broche en forma de mano. El rey asintió en su dirección y él alzó la cabeza con el orgullo y la arrogancia de un joven que se ha criado junto al príncipe de los Siete Reinos.

–Lord Jon, os dejo a cargo de la operación «caza al venado» –ordenó Aerys II, con una ligera sonrisa ladina curvando sus labios delgados–. Y más vale que me lo traigáis con vida, mi señor. Si lo hacéis mal... no respondo de mí si lo hacéis mal. Pero si sale bien, os recompensaré con la mano de mi hija doncella. ¿A que es apetecible la oferta, Lord Jon?

«No», parecía decir el rostro sorprendido del joven Señor de Nido del Grifo. No tendría más de veintiún años, tal vez un poco menos, pero a Milaena jamás le había parecido tan niño. Abrió la boca un par de veces, como un pez fuera del Aguasnegras, luego la cerró y fijó la mirada en la princesa, alta, de figura normal, labios gruesos, ojos profundos y piel pálida y delicada como la porcelana. Repuesto de la sorpresa, Jon Connington se inclinó profundamente en dirección al rey, lo que le daba una muy buena excusa para ocultar su turbación. Ella respiró profundo, también bastante sorprendida, pero no lo iba a dejar notar tan fácilmente. Quería gritar, esconderse bajo la cama como hacía Rhaenys cada vez que estaba enfadada, quería... quería a Sunny Martell.

–No sabéis el honor que es esto para mí, alteza –murmuró Jon Connington, hablándole al suelo del salón–. Os prometo por mi honor de Grifo que me esforzaré por ganar esta rebelión para vos, majestad, y para el príncipe...

–No quiero tanto parloteo, mi señor Mano –lo cortó Aerys Targaryen en tono seco, sin dedicarle ni una segunda mirada a su hija que pese a las advertencias de no demostrar nada se había puesto pálida a ojos vista–. Lord Monford, ya sabéis vuestra misión. Traedme viva a la princesa de Dorne, no importa cuánto se resista. Viva. Conmigo. No debe estar muy lejos, no hacía mucho que partió. La antorcha espera a esa traidora...

–Así haré, alteza.

A Milaena le temblaba desde la punta del dedo meñique del pie derecho hasta el mechón más recóndito de cabello. Miró a su padre, que en ese momento soltaba una maldición porque se intentaba levantar para dar la sesión por concluida, pero en él no vio afecto, calidez o auxilio para ella, en sus ojos sólo había una fiebre extrañamente acrecentada por un susurro del regordete Lord Varys. Sabía que acudir a su madre para pedirle piedad sería tan útil como intentar secar el agua de un río con un trozo de tela, también sabía que no encontrarían a Sunny tan fácilmente. Pero sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que el ejército de Lord Jon partía al amanecer, tenía claro que él era su única salida. Tomó aire, pensando en la imagen de Lord Rickard ardiendo e intentando por todos los medios no imaginar así a Sunny de Dorne, no a la princesa que negaba serlo, la muchacha de largo cabello y manos hábiles en casi todo lo que se proponían. Se recordó que un dragón no llora, ni suplica... pero siente.

–¡Lord Jon! –Exclamó con el tono más decidido que pudo componer, asegurándose de que no temblara. Cuando los ojos claros del Señor de Nido del Grifo se fijaron en ella se sonrojó, pero no bajó la vista–. Si vuestras obligaciones os lo permiten ¿tendríais la bondad de dar un paseo conmigo?

El joven se sorprendió un poco, lo dejó ver en el leve temblor de las manos que arreglaban un montón de cartas sobre la mesa, pero en seguida la sonrisa que tantas veces le había visto en compañía de su hermano Rhaegar regresó a su boca, simpática y cortés.

–Lo daría, y con qué gusto –contestó sin rastro de cinismo, la amabilidad parecía salirle por los poros y se reflejaba en su cabellera roja–. Vamos si lo deseáis, Princesa.

«Princesa, no "mi princesa"», pensó la muchacha de pálida tez, rememorando los cabellos negros como ala de cuervo y la sonrisa que casi siempre era solo suya de aquella... aquella persona con la que no se podría casar jamás, que no le daría ni hijo ni beneficio. Se sintió profundamente triste y desgraciada, porque en los libros de canciones románticas que había leído nunca la historia terminaba así. Se tomó del brazo de Lord Jon sintiéndolo cálido y amistoso, siempre sonriéndole, y juntos abandonaron el salón del trono en busca de la claridad del patio. Pensó en el cuento que había leído hacía poco para los chicos, la historia del Grifo y el Dragón cuyo final nunca supo. Pero éste final ella sí lo sabía, lo escribiría con su sangre si fuese preciso.

–Por favor, ayudadme –le pidió, cuando el sol acariciaba sus rojos cabellos y los teñía de claro, cuando bañaba los suyos propios de platino fulgor. Había gente a su alrededor, pero ninguno les prestaba atención, nadie les oía–. Sois el único capaz de hacerlo... Lord Jon, una princesa os está suplicando.

La Mano del Rey miró a la muchacha con ojos bien grandes, luego observó a su derredor. Había una arruguita de preocupación en su ceño, pero sus ojos seguían siendo tan amables y dulces como los recordaba. Milaena respiró profundo, luchó contra el miedo de que pudiesen atrapar a Sunny Martell, el terror a ver a otra persona siendo ejecutada de tal modo.

–Princesa... no puedo veros así –el joven señor le puso una mano sobre el rostro, su tacto era más áspero que el de Sunny, sus manos estaban más hechas para las espadas que para las caricias–. Decidme lo que queréis y lo haré, os lo juro por mi honor.

Milaena se lo dijo.

* * *

Si quieren saber qué le dijo, lo sabrán en el próximo turno, porque mío es el Grifo XD. Por cierto, como este fic es de todos y pues todos lo hacemos, les pregunto: ¿Quieren que Milaena y Jon dejen de batear con la zurda o prefieren a uno con su Estrella y a la otra con su Sol?


	7. Una Autoimpuesta Misión

N/A: Eliminé lo más heavy de este capítulo porque estaba fuera de lugar, lo reestructuré partiendo casi de cero, me esforcé en encajar las sensaciones de la época con la propia forma de pensar del protagonista, me comí la cabeza prácticamente. Aún así, el capítulo es una mierda. Lo advierto, es una ida de olla de proporciones importantes. Pero así salió. Espero que sepan disculparme.

* * *

Una Autoimpuesta Misión.

* * *

Sopesa por un instante su capa entre las manos. es pesada, abrigada, negra como la propia noche que se atisbaría desde lo alto de las almenas si los fuegos de los asediantes no extendieran sus brazos de humo hacia el cielo, rasgando la oscuridad con penachos de rojo. Acaricia el tejido con las yemas de los dedos, la lana gruesa le produce una sensación confortable, los recuerdos de días mejores le acuden a la memoria con la vista de la prenda. Decide llevársela en caso de necesidad, nadie sabe nunca qué tipo de peligros se esconden tras el sendero tortuoso que atraviesa las Tierras de los Ríos hasta Septo de Piedra. Además, por las noches de invierno siempre hace frío. Se acerca el invierno, como diría uno de los precursores de la Rebelión. El amigo de su hermano.

_No,_ piensa, observando la habitación en que ha dormido diecisiete años de su vida con una nostalgia de quien duda si volverá a pisar el suelo querido de aquello que los moralistas se empeñan en llamar hogar, base de la sociedad misma. _Más hermano que nosotros mismos, _razona. La melancolía y la añoranza le muerden el pecho con dentelladas suaves pero profundas, se le incrustan igual que una saeta.

Lo primero que empacó fue el arco, seguro de que le sería indispensable, seguido de la espada y la armadura ligera que le habían regalado por el decimosexto día de su nombre, para estrenarla en el torneo de Harrenhal. Poca cosa ha crecido durante el último año, la protección le será de gran ayuda por el bosque, allí donde tendrá que internarse a fin de cumplir la misión autoimpuesta. Y presentará un aspecto más fiero, por supuesto. Les enseñará a los bandoleros, los salteadores y quienes se hacen con los caminos en tiempos de guerra que suya es la furia.

Está resuelto a huir, tanto como no ha estado seguro de nada antes. Su resolución se sustenta en la herida provocada a Robert Baratheon en una batalla, recuesta su cabeza en la impotencia de encerrarse tras un muro de granito sin hacer nada, se apoya en el bastón de la imprudencia juvenil, que es mitad ardor de los años y mitad ingenuidad. La decisión tomada tiene alma y aquella es la justicia, una en la que le gustaría contribuir de algún modo. Aunque lo crea inútil. Aunque lo sepa inútil.

La noticia había llegado al olvidado Bastión de las Tormentas gracias a sus propios enemigos, rosas hambrientas y uvas despiadadas, que vedaban el acceso a la salida por tierra y por mar. La dijeron con tal desenvoltura y tanta burla –lo recuerda incluso ahora mismo y tiene que luchar contra las ganas de gritar–, que ninguno de los dos hermanos dudó de la veracidad de tales palabras. Stannis reaccionó de su modo usual, alzó los ojos fríos y rechinó los dientes, el rostro más impertérrito que le hubiera visto nadie en toda la fortaleza. El menor se mordió el labio, guardó un largo silencio en el que ni sus amigas consiguieron penetrar, se enfurruñó en la habitación, observó los muchos y muy variados dibujos que decoraban las estanterías, meditó sobre la caballería. Miró las canciones que le gustaba leer desde niño, no donde el caballero lucha por la doncella, más bien por su propio honor, el de la patria amada y el de su familia. Se comparó con esos caballeros y se concibió inútil, mediocre; evaluó su situación actual y contempló sus ataduras impotente, como un caballo que intentara romper con la vista aquello que le ciñe al árbol. Se enfadó. Les recriminó a los Dioses –si existían– por su desdichada suerte y al fin, luego de un paseo reiterado por la recámara, después de rumiar su decepción en silencio, se convenció...

Y decidió convertirse en el soldado que se idealiza y se sueña cuando se es niño, a pesar de que su niñez se había estrellado contra las rocas a bordo de la Orgullo del viento muchos años atrás. Desea ser no el caballero que pide a la princesa un beso para la espada, sino el que da todo en la batalla por una causa justa. Quiere que se mencione su nombre al lado del de Robert el guerrero, con el ímpetu que se emplea en blandir una maza. Su ansia de gloria –aquella cortesana caprichosa a la que todo el mundo anhelaría poseer– no obedece a la arrogancia, carburante de la juventud desde tiempos sin memoria, más bien porque se debe. Él debe escribir una canción con su sangre y su acero, las flechas le silvarían al lado como el acompañamiento perfecto de esa orquesta macabra a la que algunos osan llamar existencia humana.

Hasta ahora, cuando la noche se cierra sobre el castillo y los asediados duermen en sus habitaciones, contando los días que pasan con tortuosa desesperación, no ha cambiado de parecer. Idealiza algo que debería ser (porque Robert lo es, porque lo habría querido Lord Steffon, para honrar a la pobre Lady Cassana), se esforzará hasta lograrlo._ Lo comprendió en tierra de nadie, montado en su yegua mora con el arco en la mano, mientras Stannis Baratheon y Lord Mace conferenciaban. Lo comprende ahora, parado junto a su morral de viaje casi vacío, despojando aquella habitación impregnada con su esencia de todo cuanto le será indispensable para sobrevivir. De pie allí al borde de la cama, devorándose los queridos objetos con los ojos, Nikolai Baratheon recuerda._

–_Permíteme ir contigo, Stannis –había repetido aquella misma mañana un Nikolai completamente distinto al de la noche, uno que soportaba la resignación con férrea obediencia–. Pueden hacerte daño, por los Dioses. Y yo quiero escuchar lo que Lord Mace tiene para decirte, ¡también soy de tu familia!_

_Stannis Baratheon, alto, austero y más delgado que nunca, había apretado tanto la mandíbula que los dientes le rechinaron. Nikolai sintió un escalofrío sordo recorriéndole desde la punta de los cabellos hasta la base de la espalda, incesante, bastante parecido al miedo. Pero no era miedo. Sólo siente miedo de verdad cuando está bocabajo en la cama, con la respiración agitándosele _cada vez más, en los ojos la imagen de la Orgullo del Viento siendo juguete de las olas sádicas e implacables_. _Temía_ cuando la habitación se tornaba oscura y las sombras, ondulantes, cercaban su lecho y le abrazaban. Entonces gritaba, pero nadie le oía. Lo demás –aquellos escalofríos que le venían a la mente al pensarse en peligro, al imaginarse peleando con soldados o al borde de la muerte por hacha– eran nimiedades._

–_Ha dicho que lo que quiere es una conferencia de paz –murmuró con acento frío, carente de toda afectación–. No veo por qué debería hacerme daño. Yo no se lo haré tampoco, Nikolai. Y tampoco veo por qué deberías acompañarme._

–_¿No te das cuenta de que si vas totalmente desprotegido y te lastiman, el castillo caerá? –Replicó no por primera vez el menor de ambos, bufando por la nariz. Stannis tenía el entrecejo fruncido, meditaba la pregunta con una expresión facial nada agradable a la vista._

–_No he considerado esa posibilidad ni siquiera por un momento. Si llegasen a matarme, resistirás tú. Estoy seguro._

Nikolai bajó la cabeza, para que su hermano mayor no viese el sonrojo de satisfacción que le afluyó al rostro luego de dicha la frase. Los ojos, casi marrones, se fijaron en las botas altas que llevaba su interlocutor. Y así habló, a pesar del orgullo que le embargaba el pecho al saber que su hermano confiaba en él, aunque fuese un poco. Habló con la cabeza gacha y el tono sumiso porque sabía que conseguiría más en esa actitud que con soberbia, si con Stannis estaba tratando. Lástima que, más adelante, Lord Mace Tyrell no lo comprendiera.

–Iré y te guardaré las espaldas, Stannis. No sé por qué, pero en esa charla huelo una trampa. Al menos, si... si llegan a hacerte daño, Mace tyrell no saldrá mejor parado. ¡Le meteré una flecha por el ojo que le saldrá por el occipucio! No te voy a dejar solo en terreno de nadie.

Cuando alzó la vista, el rostro de su taciturno hermano mayor seguía estando tallado en piedra, no obstante el brillo de sus ojos delataba un ligero calor emocional, el cambio de temperatura que provoca algo de cariño en ese corazón como una esquirla de hielo. De haber sido Robert seguramente le palmearía la cabeza con una de esas manos grandes suyas, estallando en carcajadas luego. «Nikolai, todavía eres un crío de teta, pero te quiero», le diría antes de encaminarse con él hacia el peligro, adversario acérrimo de la humanidad y el cerebro de los hombres. Pero Stannis estaba bastante más lejos de ser Robert incluso que el propio Nikolai, de modo que se limitó simplemente a asentir con un gesto de cabeza que resultaba más bien brusco. Le ordenó con la mirada que le siguiera hacia el exterior de la fortaleza, allí donde les esperaría el joven Lord Mace tyrell para ofrecerles su propuesta, después de unos acalorados consejos del maestre Cressen, nervioso hasta más no poder por la suerte de sus protegidos, y una acalorada conversación sobre el aperitivo que comerían al llegar de Sarella Tormenta, una criada gorda como un tonel y de un corazón tan grande como su barriga. Nikolai les sonrió a ambos en tono conciliador, jugando con una de sus flechas con plumas de faisán. Stannis saludócon un movimiento rígido a ambos y no dijo nada. Diecinueve años tiene y estaba asustado, a pesar de que no lo demostrara Nikolai lo sentía. Y se desprecia a sí mismo por no haberle sido fiel al rey. Porque prefirió a su hermano.

«Igual que yo –Piensa Nikolai por un momento, de vuelta en el presente–. Dioses, ojalá que Robert lo valore...» toma su arpa con un movimiento ausente, dándose cuenta de que había pasado un buen rato bien quieto en la cama, sumido en sus reflexiones. La sopesa como antes hizo con la capa, valora su significado y utilidad. El primero es tan basto y extenso como ridículamente escaso es la segunda. Recuerda el decimoquinto día de su nombre, la carta que le mandó Robert desde el Nido de las Águilas y hasta Stannis se dignó sonreírle. Recuerda los berrinches de renly porque él también quería un arpa para tocar, también los ojos brillantes de Sarella Tormenta al revolverle el cabello cariñosamente, como sin poder contener las ansias. Tiene frescas las risas de Wyllow, tímida y pequeña, con su rostro lleno de granos semioculto entre las manos; también el palmoteo de Dalla, tan extrovertida y preciosa, con el lustroso cabello rojo destellando mientras movía la cabeza de alegría. Recuerda las incontables tardes transcurridas en el Bosque de Dioses, embebiéndose en las notas sin prestarle atención realmente a nada. Se dice que cuando vuelva puede volver a tocar, que el arpa no se moverá de allí, le esperará amigable como sus dos compañeritas de juego. Reflexiona, además, cuán pesado le será cargar también con ella por los caminos. «Cuando vuelva me sentaré en esta cama y tocaré una canción», se le forma en la mente con clara sensatez, dejando el instrumento sobre la cama...

Entonces cae en cuenta que hay probabilidades de que no regrese jamás, de modo que el arpa vuelve a sus manos, ligera y dulce como los besos cálidos de sus amigas. Porque un artista no vive sin música así como un arquero no puede ejercer sin flechas, es el motor de un alma soñadora el aferrarse a la abstracta concordancia de unas notas arrancadas con la maestra suficiencia de los dedos hábiles. Y, como si estuviera leyéndolo en un libro gastado, antiguo y olvidado, vuelve a retomar sus reflexiones allí donde las había dejado. En aquella misma mañana, cercana en el tiempo y el espacio, lejana en lo que a decisiones respecta.

El día era pálido fuera de los gruesos muros de la fortaleza de Durran Pesardedioses, el sol enceguecía los ojos y creaba visiones de sombras nebulosas. El caballo de Stannis rebufó sobre el césped, contento de haber salido al aire libre después de al menos una luna encerrado en el castillo de sus amos. Nikolai notaba cómo se le encendían las mejillas carentes de color por la falta de exposición al sol, cómo se le revolvía el pelo castaño en contacto con el fresco viento, las manos punzantes del aire colándosele entre la ropa como los dedos expertos de una mujer le hicieron estremecer de alivio. Respiró hondo el aroma de la mar y las plantas silvestres, pero a lo lejos se percibía un hedor más penetrante y nauseabundo, una terrible mezcla entre estiércol humano y de caballo. «_un campamento militar está apostado a mis puertas_», pensó. Era lógico que los alrededores de su casa debían apestar así. Lo lamentaba.

Cuando la vista se les acostumbró al cegador destello del sol, que se paseaba por el cielo en su carroza de aire con una libertad digna de envidiarse, ambos hermanos vieron a un solitario jinete aproximándoseles con brío. Era el tan nombrado Mace Tyrell, como supieron constatar al tenerlo más próximo. «_está a distancia de tiro. si saca su espada, le mataré._» No fue necesario, sin embargo. el jefe del ejército, campante y sereno, ni siquiera dirigió la mano a la empuñadura de la espada que llevaba colgada a un lado. Eso sí, advirtió el joven con los ojos entrecerrados, llevaba puesta una cota de mallas bajo la ropa. Agradeció no ser el único que se cocinaba de calor ante la mirada del sol, inclemente, que les derramaba los rayos sobre la frente. Maldijo sus vestiduras negras, no por primera vez. En días tan espléndidos como aquel en absoluto le eran ventajosas.

El terreno escogido para conferenciar –ni cerca del campamento, ni cerca del castillo– estaba justo en el blanco de los ballesteros apostados sobre las murallas de Bastión de Tormentas, prestos para socorrer con una flecha a los jóvenes señores si lo precisaba la situación. Al ojo crítico del menor no se le escapó que, ocultos más allá en la distancia, con el viento a favor, se encontraban apostados arqueros de los realistas, dispuestos a convertir sus cuerpos en una masa sanguinolenta si hacía falta. No temió, aunque quizá debió haberlo hecho.

–Stannis Baratheon –comenzó Mace tyrell con acento cantarín. Estrechó los grandes ojos castaños de cervatillo–, y su pequeño hermano. Nikolai.

–Lord Mace Tyrell –los hermanos se inclinaron, aunque el mayor no bajó los ojos de hielo ni siquiera por un instante. Nikolai sintió la animadversión entre ambos hombres como si fuera una pequeña daga hendiendo la carne tierna de un ser humano, a punto de rechinar contra el hueso.

–¿Cuáles son vuestras condiciones? –Preguntó Stannis con brusquedad, pues jamás fue joven dado a las ceremonias. Si alguna vez sintió comodidad interactuando con el resto de la gente, lo disimulaba siempre muy bien–. Porque me imagino que no estamos aquí para mirarnos las caras. Hablad. Yo escucharé y luego hablaré...

–En nombre de su majestad Aerys II Targaryen, Rey de los Ándalos, los Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres, señor de los Siete reinos y protector del reino, yo, Lord Mace Tyrell, exijo... –El señor de rizados cabellos castaños hablaba con tanta pompa y tanta era su altivez, que Stannis rechinó los dientes y Nikolai esbozó una sonrisa indolente–, exijo, como decía, que rindáis el castillo ahora mismo, arriéis el estandarte del venado coronado e icéis el del dragón tricéfalo en muestra de lealtad a su Alteza. También exijo que vuestro hermano menor, el pequeño Renly Baratheon, venga a la capital en calidad de huésped de la corona, garantizando la seguridad de los Reinos y termine con la revuelta que vuestro hermano mayor ha armado. Ésta, y no otra, es la voluntad del Rey.

El silencio que se instauró en el trío de conferenciantes sólo fue roto por el graznido de algún ave, que consideró oportuno deslizarse por el cielo para espiar en qué asuntos tan importantes se hallaban inmersos los humanos, con sus rostros siempre serios y los espíritus afanosos. Stannis tenía la mirada fija en el frente, Lord Mace resollaba un poco mientras jugueteaba con su barbita castaña en punta. Nikolai se moría de calor e impaciencia, pero también de rabia ante el ultraje de que habían sido víctimas. Sabía que a su hermano mayor le costaba contenerse tanto como a sí mismo, pero también que la contención era indispensable.

–Decidle al Rey Aerys –el tono de la voz de Stannis fácilmente podría rivalizar con la frialdad del Muro–, que no bajaré el estandarte de mi hermano. Y no entregaré a las llamas al otro, porque sé lo que acontecerá. ¿No oísteis, de casualidad, el aullido del lobo y su cachorro en la madriguera de los dragones? ¿No olisteis el hedor a injusticia y a represión que emanaba de aquella cueva roja? Yo sí. Y por eso no lo haré, no mientras mi hermano se está desangrando fuera.

–Tus metáforas me sorprenden, muchacho –Lord Mace, que no tendría más de diez años de diferencia con Stannis, le dirigió una sonrisa estúpidamente paternal–. Pero me huelen a traición tus palabras, así como tu gesto. Piensas que haces lo mejor, pero te estás engañando a ti mismo. Me dijeron que eras el más razonable de tus hermanos y me alegré de que estuvieras al mando de la fortaleza, pensé que podíamos conferenciar de manera fructífera.

–Pues pensasteis mal, mi señor. Que yo sepa, no es la primera vez. –Cualquiera diría que el tono con que Stannis pronunció las palabras era cínico, pero en él no había jactancia, sólo la autodefensa–. Yo también creí... pensé un largo tiempo sobre mi decisión. NO me fue fácil traicionar a mi rey, ya que mi deber me lo prohíben. Ahora, que me exigís a mi hermano como si fuera un cerdo al que hay que entregar al matadero, estoy seguro de lo que he hecho. Apartaos, ya no quiero ver vuestro rostro hipócrita y mentiroso.

–¿¡Con quién crees que estás hablando, mocoso!? ¡Yo no soy tu padre para que me mires así! –Mace Tyrell, que evidentemente no podía ser su padre por razones cronológicas, llevó la mano a la espada e hizo ademán de desenfundarla...

...Demasiado lento para el diestro movimiento de Nikolai Baratheon, que hasta entonces había pasado inadvertido, silencioso y observador. Esperando ese momento, temiéndolo, sabiendo que llegaría. En menos de un segundo, su maravilla dorniense estaba tensa frente al rostro, las plumas de faisán le rozaban los labios fruncidos, los ojos fijos en el globo ocular del señor de Altojardín. Un blanco al que a esa distancia podía darle sin posibilidad alguna de fallo. Las manos ni siquiera le temblaban, aunque por dentro quería gritar y escupir.

–os habéis extralimitado, mi señor –dijo intentando imitar el tono frío de Stannis. No le resultó. Era aún demasiado niño, un chiquillo jugando a ser caballero–. Nuestra decisión ha sido tomada. No entregaremos a nuestro hermano, no bajaremos el estandarte. Tomad el castillo por la fuerza si queréis... intentad una cobardía, y os tendrán que sacar tan lleno de flechas que no os reconocerá ni vuestra propia madre.

–Nikolai. –Stannis rechinó los dientes, muy serio–. Cállate.

Obedeció. Era su hermano mayor, por él estaba allí. Además, la mirada de agradecimiento en sus ojos azules era impagable.

–¡Esto es inaudito! –Al parecer, Mace tyrell no había oído el susurro del mayor de los Baratheon–. ¡vengo a conferenciar, y lo que recibo son amenazas de crío! –Escupió al suelo por un lado del caballo, frente a los pies de ambos–. Sea como queráis, mozalbetes. Juguemos a la guerra, vuestros muros no os van a salvar para siempre. Así como Robert cayó herido en Vado Ceniza, vosotros también caeréis, y me alegrará saberlo. ¡Porque el fuego y la sangre siempre vencen!

«Eso fue lo último que dijo –rememora Nikolai, parado en frente de uno de sus numerosos estantes–. Luego le dio la vuelta a su rucio y se fue. Sin saber que la flecha que me lanzó me dolió más que cualquiera de las que yo podría haberle tirado.» Mira uno de sus libros, Compendio de Cuatro Reyes, y lo toma por última vez para sentir su textura antes de marcharse y dejarlo allí. Al hacerlo, algo se desliza del montón en que todos los dibujos están apiñados y cae al suelo con un ligero sonido de pergamino contra alfombra. Maldiciendo en su fuero interno, el joven Baratheon se inclina para tomar entre sus manos aquello…

Una carta sin terminar.

La mira con los ojos entrecerrados, sabiendo que aunque quisiera acabarla ya no hay tiempo que perder. Ni siquiera tiene una remota idea de cómo proseguir con ella... además, no es tan importante, no más que la misión que se le presenta ahora ante los pensamientos. Estuvo dirigida en su momento a una muchacha que conoció en Harrenhal, cuando la vida era mejor y de sueños de caballería estaban impregnada. Lamenta por un instante no haberle contestado. Pero sólo por un instante. Luego la deja en el sitio y pasea la mirada por sus estancias por última vez. el cortinaje, negro igual que sus propias ropas, está echado sobre las ventanas cubriendo el resplandor de la luna y otros más malignos. Su cama –tan cómoda, confortable– tiene tres cartas en la cabecera, para cuando las personas comiencen a preguntarse por él. Le escribió algo detallado y sentido a Wyllow, su pequeña e inocente criada con la cabeza llena de pajaritos. A Dalla le recomendó que se cuidara, sobre todo porque era hermosa y cualquier cosa podía pasarle. A Stannis le pidió perdón. Y fue la carta más sincera de las tres.

Nikolai lo siente. No obstante, la vida misma le corre por las venas y su boca, ávida por el sabor agridulce del mundo, busca desesperada un trozo de aquel pastel que entre todos los vividores se reparten. Quiere vivir, ansía encontrar ese sueño a tope que se insinúa con cada ola de la Bahía de los Naufragios, llamándole. Quiere acudir a la llamada del miedo, el horror y las pesadillas. Acatará a esa voz del destino que siempre le palpita en la cabeza, gritándole las razones de su existencia con loco frenesí. Obedecerá a la aventura y se arriesgará, nada tiene por perder. Lo difícil será atravesar las murallas del castillo sin ser advertido, el resto será fácil.

¡Ay de los jóvenes! ¡Qué terriblemente se equivocan!

Sólo cuando atraviesa el castillo completo hasta la salida de emergencias, donde los guardias están convenientemente dormidos, recuerda que nada le ha escrito a Sarella Tormenta, la criada gordezuela y jadeante que corría tras de sí para limpiarle la cara cuando era un niño. Se le constriñe el pecho y piensa devolverse, decirle que ha sido un crío por creer poder deshacerse de sus amigas y sus lujos, la tentación de huir de su misión autoimpuesta cobijado en el gordo pecho de la mujer por un momento le golpea, pero la rechaza con un ademán, se cuelga su exiguo equipaje al hombro y prosigue.

«Cuando regrese –piensa–, a la primera que abrazaré será a Sarella, y le diré que la quiero.»

Pero en su destino está escrito no regresar. Cuando gira la cabeza para ver los corredores de su infancia por última vez, ni siquiera se le pasa por la cabeza que jamás volverá a Bastión de Tormentas de nuevo.


	8. Motor de Lucha

N/A: Luché desesperadamente contra mis ansias de seguir leyendo y acá estoy, terminé, lo habría hecho ayer pero por motivos que expliqué en el foro no pudo ser. Acá está, espero lo disfruten :)

Advertencia: ¡Femslash! Nada explícito ni pornoso, pero sí insinuaciones. dilemas mentales de una muchacha con sus inclinaciones sexuales bastante claras, intenté de que me quedara lo más creíble posible dado que no comparto la tendencia y pues hubo que ponerse en el papel. Espero haberlo conseguido de forma medianamente aceptable ;). también hay lenguaje un tanto vulgar, vamos, está rateado en M y no es en vano.

¡A leer!

* * *

Motor de Lucha.

* * *

Los cuerpos se balancean patéticos, envarados, retorciéndose en un baile que ni siquiera ellos son capaces de entender en el inexorable proceder de la muerte. El viento los hace danzar sobre el nivel del suelo, los ojos de la princesa siguen la coreografía de los pies lánguidos que ya no besarán la tierra nunca más. a su alrededor pululan las moscas, rindiéndoles un homenaje jamás llevado a cabo por ellos en vida, en algunos hasta puede notarse el picoteo de las aves carroñeras. Sobre la atmósfera se cierne un hedor repugnante, dulzón y nauseabundo. Sunny a duras penas contiene las náuseas, se sujeta de las riendas para no echarse en tierra. Los deseos de vomitar no superan a la prudencia, sin embargo, por lo que la joven consigue mantenerse recta y casi serena sobre los lomos de Vuelonegro, su caballo.

No es la primera hilera de cadáveres que ve en lo que lleva recorrido del camino del Río, y está totalmente segura de que no serán los últimos que vea en el desarrollo fatuo de la contienda sangrienta. A su entender extravagante le parecen títeres a merced de un cómico, obedeciendo al viento, igual que si quisieran sacarle una última carcajada. El aire les corresponde con un mordísco gélido a su piel ya reseca, quizá como disculpa por no poder entrar a sus pulmones obstruidos cuando lo requirieron. El pensamiento le hace sentir un mal sabor de boca que, juzga ella, nada tiene que ver con el aroma característico de la putrefacción. Les echa una mirada prolongada a los muertos que allí yacen como recordatorio ígneo de la guerra, se basa más en los hechos que en las divagaciones filosóficas encerradas en sus fisonomías ya marchitas. Al más cercano a ella los cuervos le han devorado los ojos y la mitad de la mejilla derecha, tiene la ropa hecha jirones y le falta un brazo, aunque se pueden ver perfectamente los colores rojo y azul de la casa Tully en su jubón. Un soldado del pez permanece colgando del roble más cercano, sin que su señor salga afectado ni por un momento. A los otros cuatro cadáveres la suerte no les sonríe tampoco, se hallan en idéntico grado de descomposición que el primero y sus ropajes no varían. Entre las hojas del árbol más grande, un burdo letrero se exhibe para la multitud despitada. «Aquí se pudren amigos del venado», dice.

Sunny espolea al caballo con fuerza pero sin violencia, reacia a perder más tiempo entre aquellos cadáveres malolientes, infectos y acusadoramente rivales; a la sureña le parece que las cuencas vacías donde antes yacieron sus ojos le siguen el rastro, casi puede oír los murmullos entre sí a su raudo paso. Escéptica, agita la cabeza y se dice con firmeza que la soledad del camino le está afectando, la paranoia se agazapa a sus pies y la envuelve con un halo de amenazador peligro. La única compañía que se ha topado desde que despidiese a Melisei en la Posada de la Encrucijada ha sido una pareja de mercaderes que tiraban de un carro cubierto con una lona y armados con picas, pero les prestó tan poca atención como la que le correspondieron los negociantes. vuelonegro, inquieto por el aroma que van dejando atrás, resopla con enfado creciente. A la princesa tampoco le gusta demasiado lo que se ha ido topando por el camino, los frutos de la guerra no pueden comerlos los campesinos ni mirarlos los niños sin sobrecogerse de espanto. Piensa en Milaena, la perpetua niña encerrada en su rojo castillo, con su roja familia y el rojo fuego y la sangre de su lema, y le entristece imaginar que pueda toparse con lo desolador del panorama que debe ver de camino al cumplimiento de la misión. Ansía ponerle fin a las batallas y a los rumores de desgracias, aunque sea para ver sonreír una vez más a su amiga, para detener el sufrimiento en el mundo. Por muy altruista que sonase y quizá muy utópico.

«Estoy pensando como una mártir, por Nymeria –se dice, echando una mirada discreta hacia atrás. El largo cabello negro le golpea la cara y le hace sentir incómoda–. Las cosas van a salir bien, pronto podré estar con Milaena y decirle que he solucionado la guerra. Tendrá que darme un besito, al menos». La perspectiva le hace sonreír un poco, la traviesa mueca se le abre paso en la pétrea suficiencia del rostro, le parece que hasta el aire fétido de los alrededores canta una melodía a su paso y le trae el aroma a la manzana, los muguetes y la salina infusión de la piel de la princesa Dragón. Sunny Martell, la mujer que puso fin a la rebelión. Altiva, capaz, valerosa... niña y nada ingenua. Segura de lo que es, lo que tiene y cuanto sabe. O eso quiere oír meses después, cuando dé el paso que la llevará a fila de venados. Lyanna Stark, donde quiera que esté, tendría que besarle los pies y arrojar la estúpida coronita de rosas azules a los pies de su humillada hermana. Sunny se muerde el labio, pensativa y divertida ante las divagaciones de lo que considera un plan infalible. Está segura, el error de todo joven que se cree inmortal y bebe del viento como si fuese la fuente de la inmunidad. No es la primera ni será la última en errar de aquella forma tan repugnante, impulsada por una bondad más bien arrogante.

De hecho, Sunny Martell se había encontrado con quien criticó su proceder. Hacía cinco noches se despidió de ella, no obstante las palabras a fuego le siguen martilleando en la cabeza, se le clavan como las herraduras de Vuelonegro en el suelo terroso. Rememora, tomando aliento y apartándose con una mano despreocupada su larga melena, el momento acontecido en esa habitación cómoda y bonita.

–El significado de la guerra –había murmurado la leona, tendida sobre el colchón de paja sucia de la posada, totalmente desnuda. Los pequeños pechos pálidos tenían la huella de caricias, la frente aún le relucía de sudor–. Seguro las princesas tenéis mucho tiempo para meditar y filosofar estiradas en vuestros palanquines, mientras afuera entrechocan espadas y corre la sangre. Yo no tengo por qué buscarle significado a la guerra, yo sólo lucho para que me paguen. «¡Sin corona, sin ley, a tu maldita lealtad, qué le den!» –Entonó, demostrando que se sabía la canción de la compañía a la que servía y podía cantarla y llevarla al plano real con idéntica facilidad.

A Sunny le costaba dominarse, no había sido una muchacha que soportara fácilmente que pensasen distinto y se lo dijesen con tanto descaro, quizás era el único rasgo realmente notorio que tomó de su odiado status de princesa. El cabello le caía sobre un costado, estaba igualmente desnuda que su compañera de cama y no tenía, hasta el momento, ninguna prisa por cubrirse. En la piel olivácea se le notaban las marcas de arañazos, mordiscos y otras cosas más íntimas. A la niña, secretamente, aquello le gustaba. También le gustaba el cuerpo delgado y nervudo que reposaba junto a ella, disfrutó al enredar los dedos en su cabellera castaña y oírla suspirar cuánto le gustaba lo que hacían las habilidosas manos acostumbradas a recorrer senderos en cuerpos ajenos. Hubiera preferido no sacar a colación el tema que las ocupaba en aquel instante, haciendo a los dos pares de ojos relucir sin tregua, especialmente los ardientes de la pendenciera dorniense. Se decía que la herencia Rhoynar les aceleraba la sangre, al igual que los condimentos aplicados a la comida en esa seca y árida tierra desértica; Suny prefería pensar que su carácter era único e irrepetible, formado no por el hecho de haber sido criada con sedas y agua de los Jardines, más bien a causa del grado de concientización al que se vio obligada a llegar cuando descubrió su soledad y la besó por primera vez, como a una mujer. Su primera amante tenía labios extrañamente fríos y sus abrazos hacían daño; pero era igual de irresistible para la morena que cualquier hermosa norteña.

–¿No te parece un motor despreciable, Melisei? –Preguntó en tono ofensivo, echándole una mirada desafiante–. Por unas monedas de oro estás segando vidas, mujer. Y según lo que me dijiste hacía poco, ni siquiera sabes bien por qué luchas, ni para quién. Si mi trabajo consistiera en eso, prefiero suicidarme.

–Qué santurrona, Sunny, ahí se nota que eres una princesa –la mayor sonrió socarronamente, enseñando los dientes puntiagudos. Sunny bufó, molesta por la burla–. Soy mercenaria, me pagan para esto. Me da igual cargarme a un hombre experimentado o sacarle los ojos a un par de mocosos, si así me lo piden. Sacarle los ojos... recuerdo que un tío braavosi me pidió que matara a un jaque, de la forma más cruel que se me ocurriera por una afrenta. Me dio una bolsa de oro ¿sabes? Una bolsa, como lo oyes. Resulta que en la noche, me le paré en frente buscándole pelea. Al principio se negó porque no quería hacerle daño a una mujer, después que le arrancara dos dedos y le hiciera un corte en la mejilla se le ocurrió que tal vez no era tan buena idea hacerse el galán ante «La Leoncilla». Luego me enteré de que ese jaque había violado y matado a una niñita de cinco años hasta matarla, el muy hijo de puta. No lo supe hasta que me ensucié las manos de sangre, Sunny, y cómo. ¿Merecía o no morir así?

–No me intentes dar caza extorsionándome la moral, Melisei –Sunny sonrió con cansancio, rascándose la cabeza–. NO soy una justiciera, no voy a condenar tu proceder con ese jaque ni pretendo que no se mate a nadie en este mundo. No estoy a favor de los mercenarios a sueldo, es todo. Porque estoy segura de que si no fuera por esa bolsa de oro que te prometieron, tú ni siquiera habrías tocado al violador y asesino aunque supieras qué hizo y cuánto lo merecía. Te mueve un motor equivocado, es lo único que te estoy diciendo y gracias a lo que hemos dejado de hacer nuestras… cosas. Si tan sólo esa bonita cicatriz –la princesa se inclinó, delineando con su dedo una imperfección que la mercenaria tenía cerca del vientre, seguramente obra de una espada–, fuese por otro motivo más allá del oro, la besaría con más emoción que hacía un rato. Por el motor correcto, serías digna de admirar.

–¿Y cuál es ese «motor correcto» del que hablas, niña? –Otra vez la sonrisa burlona, felina, peligrosa le afloró a los labios gruesos, embelleciendo su rostro duro por los años de exilio y la pérdida.

Sunny sintió cómo el deseo le recorría la sangre, sigiloso y picante igual que las comidas de su tierra al sur del todo. Milaena era dulce y romántica, a ella le había susurrado a baja voz que un día huirían juntas, le prometió que mancharía su espada de sangre ante cualquiera que se la quisiese arrebatar. Su amiga se sonrojaba, bajaba la vista y reía nerviosamente, con un encanto que sólo provocaban los príncipes en las canciones. En cambio, con Melisei no necesitó de discursos baratos ni de mentiras para conseguirla, tan sólo una sonrisa y la pregunta: «¿Quieres?» Melisei no buscaba un príncipe, ni el gallardo caballero –o la sustitución, la farsa, la hipócrita actuación que intentaba formar Sunny a su alrededor para conseguir los favores de una dama–, la leona de Lannisport era aún más dura que el propio hielo y la inmune fachada de la dorniense. Más que poseer a la leona, la morena pensó que fue ésta quien la tomó entre sus brazos como se le plació. Por primera vez se sintió como una doncella, el absurdo papel que jamás deseó tomar en las canciones. El que le daba terror, el de la debilidad. Sunny no era una doncella en apuros, su inclinación venía en parte de una repulsión al género masculino propulsada por la envidia y las ansias de tomar su papel, un papel que no se les permitía ni siquiera en el liberal y ardiente Dorne.

Y aquella mujer que no dudó siquiera en quitarse la ropa y responder «sí, quiero» a su invitación silenciosa, tocaba el punto que más sensible le era a Sunny. El motor de la lucha, la verdadera justificación de la violencia –que en su opinión la había, siempre iba a haber un motivo de por qué se le debe abrir el vientre a alguien, aplaudiría si se lleva a cabo por lo que ella creía indispensable aunque el muerto fuese su propio hermano–. Recordó todos los libros que había leído en Lanza del Sol mientras los demás niños jugaban en los Jardines del Agua, absortos todos en sus niñerías, donde Sunny se sentía como un pato entre los cisnes. Las palabras hacían efervescencia en su espíritu, le iluminaban los ojos, inflamaban su corazón de muda convicción.

–La rebelión –explicó la dorniense con serenidad–, ni siquiera un rey. Si peleo para que los reinos estén bien, para que el campesino siga arando la tierra, para que la mujer pueda darle de mamar a su hijo en paz, para que el niño pueda seguir soñando, entonces habré alcanzado el motor correcto. Luchar por la lealtad a un rey es un error, Melisei. Nací en el único principado de los siete Reinos, he pasado dos años en la corte. Y soy astuta.

–Y modesta –rió la Lannister. Sunny no le hizo caso.

–…soy astuta –siguió–, me dy cuenta que al rey Aerys los muertos que cayeron en Vado Ceniza y en Refugio Estival le importan una mierda. Te lo digo así, sin más, lo único que vale para los reyes y los grandes señores es ganar la guerra a cualquier costo. Y a veces, Melisei, el costo es demasiado alto, no hay precio que pague las lágrimas de un niño llorando la muerte de su padre, no hay victoria que pueda secar la semilla en el cuerpecito de una chiquilla violada. A los reyes les importan tanto estos lamentos como a los Dioses, no hay que luchar por ellos. Es... si vas a morir por un rey, entonces tira las armas y no mueras. Si vas a levantar una rebelión sólo porque al príncipe se le ocurrió birlarte a la novia, deja la maza en el suelo y piensa en toda la sangre que se va a derramar por tu culpa, todos los niños que quedarán huérfanos, todos los bastardos... en fin, el desequilibrio socioeconómico por un motor fútil e insignificante. La ceniza en la boca del intelectual, el sabido que es consciente de cuán cara salió la revuelta por una causa tan nimia como aquella.

–Qué bonito hablas –Melisei ya no sonreía, más bien todo lo contrario. La seriedad de sus ojos transmitía cierto peligro fascinante, obra de la experiencia y el pesar–. Ojalá todos los caballeros alzasen armas por la seguridad del pueblo, como le has llamado. Para recompensar la hoz blandida por el campesino y el martillo retumbante del herrero. Pero las cosas no son así, Sunny Martell, las tierras más allá de la Bahía de los Esclavos y sus estúpidas revueltas te han llenado la cabeza de sueños. Baja de la nube por un momento y dime si a Robert Baratheon le importa un poco lo que está pasando con la guerra que él ha iniciado...

–No la inició él –Sunny apretó los dientes tanto que le rechinaron–, fue Rhaegar. Desde Harrenhal, él no ha hecho más que equivocarse. –soltó un suspiro nada fingido, de auténtico dolor–. El torneo de la falsa primavera... por Nymeria, qué lejos me parece el día de la sonrisa aquella... me voy a entregar, Melisei. Me entregaré a los venados, les diré que soy su rehén voluntaria a cambio de Lady Lyanna. Para aplacar su ira y conseguir que el príncipe de los Siete reinos deje algo en la manada de los lobos, después de que tú desempeñes tu misión y por su estupidez Brandon y Rickard ardieran. Creo que serviré mucho mejor así a lo que yo llamo «significado de la guerra» que tomando mis armas.

La Lannister meditó por un instante, dirigiendo la vista hacia un punto sobre la cabeza de su amante que en realidad no significaba nada. Ésta se revolvió en la cama, incómoda y atravesada por un espasmo de frío. Tembló en el sitio, abrazándose a sí misma. Era una niña, una muchacha que pretendía entregarse como rehén traicionando a los suyos para que la guerra aplacase su sangrienta intensidad. «O que se desvíe hasta el objetivo que buscaron los de las tierras más allá de la Bahía de los Esclavos. Toma tu guadaña, campesino, y lucha por lo tuyo... Nymeria, cuánta sangre...» Los pensamientos le desvariaban, perseguidos todos por el pánico que caminaba por el sendero de su subconsciente a pasos vacilantes, alcanzando los nervios en que se concentraba toda la resolución. Sus convicciones parecían estar bajo asedio, un ejército de dudas cercaban sus murallas y aguardaban el trágico momento de la rendición, fatal.

–Es una locura, Sunny –la castaña negó con la cabeza, incrédula por lo que acababa de oír–. No sé tú, pero yo he oído que ese Stannis Baratheon tiene el culo de hierro. Aunque consigas una audiencia con el crío de nombre raro...

–Nikolai. Cuento con ello.

–...Aunque lo consiguieras –la «Leoncilla» hizo un gesto de rechazo a sus palabras, como ahuyentando a una mosca–, de poca cosa te va a servir. No veo que razonen los Baratheon, son orgullosos y su lema, nuestra es la furia, te colgará de tu preciosa trenza sobre las paredes de Bastión de Tormentas. No vayas allá, muchacha. Vuelve a palacio. Tu significado de la guerra es bonito, pero sólo de palabras. De hechos huele demasiado a podredumbre.

–¿Dices que mis pensamientos huelen a podredumbre? ¿Pero...? –Sunny estaba a punto de decir algo hiriente, mas la mirada de los ojos de Melisei la retuvo e hizo encogerse, como un corderillo.

–Me iré en pocas horas, de verdad no quiero pelear contigo –murmuró a baja voz, haciendo un ademán con las manos–. Ven aquí, niña, no te haré cambiar de opinión. Muere si quieres. Pero antes...

–Entiendo –la mueca de rabia de la princesa se transformó en una sonrisa, sus labios tiraron hacia arriba y los brazos atrajeron a Melisei–. Entiendo. Disfrutemos un poco más antes de que a míme llegue la muerte y a ti, la ignominia... más de la que ya te rodea, exiliada.

Y así habían hecho durante todas esas horas, compartiendo risas y besos, caricias y confidencias. Hasta que llegó el momento de alejarse, sorprendentemente doloroso para la pequeña Martell. Le costaba mucho allegarse a algunas personas y crear comunicación con ellas sin que sus palabras sonasen forzadas y antipáticas, aunque con muy poca gente conseguía entablar amistad y sentimientos profundos de forma inmediata. No toda chica que pasaba por su cama era capaz de seguirle el ritmo en cuanto a labia respecta, Milaena había sido la única hasta la llegada de Melisei. La vio partir a lomos de su yegua baya Sardinilla con un sentimiento apretado en la garganta que se le parecía bastante a la nostalgia, esa que actualmente siente cada vez que piensa en Nikolai Baratheon o en su Milaena.

«Son fantasmas –la melancolía lame las murallas asediadas de su agotada resolución, alimentada vagamente por las inagotables reservas de arrogancia–. Son recuerdos de una época más feliz, de cuando no estaba sola.»

Sigue cabalgando, dejando atrás el deprimente cielo gris del atardecer en busca del pueblo más cercano. Sabe que lo encontrará, así como quizás la salida a sus problemas esté en el motor al que se ase. Siempre ha estado allí y allí permanecería, la llama brillante de la rebelión no perece en el corazón de los que a ella se aferran. Nunca.

* * *

–Entoavía no la han encontrao –la primera voz era rasposa, casi ebria, un tono vulgar de campesino acostumbrado al trato brusco–. La potranca se le escapó ante las propias narices del rey, na mas te digo. Se fugó en un caballo de los mil demonios y naiden sabe na della.

–Pero, Jon, eso ya es noticia pasá –el segundo hombre, de apariencia más joven que el primero, bufó un tanto despectivo–. Te soplaron mal, eso sí. La que se escapó no es na la hija del Loco, sino la hermana de Elia la cornuda.

La oculta Sunny Martell, camuflada muy bien entre los matorrales del bosque en que incursionó para pernoctar, tuvo que apretar los puños con fuerza sobre las riendas del silencioso Vuelonegro. Si no lo hiciera, estaba segura de que saltaría al cuello de aquellos dos repugnantes hombres que discutían al pie de una hoguera. El resplandor la había llamado ya a lo lejos, el estómago le rugía de hambre y el trasero se le entumecía de dolor sobre la silla. Confiaba en que quien hubiese encendido el fuego tuviese un corazón lo suficientemente dispuesto a amparar a una jovencita solitaria por una noche, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la vista de ambos oyó bien lo que hablaban. Y cambió la táctica por el sigilo, más recomendable en el caso de encontrarse con dos hombres con apariencia de campesinos armados. En uno de los árboles que rodeaban el pequeño claro reposaba una guadaña con todo el aspecto de no haber sido utilizada solamente en la labranza, y cerca del más viejo reposaba una espada abollada con manchas de sangre.

–Gendry, te digo que la que se escapó fue la hermana del Rhaegar –debatió el primer hombre con hastío–. Aprovechó la confusión que provocó el ejército de Lord Grifo y se piró pa otro sitio, al parecer descontenta porque no la dejaban irse al combate. La juventud dioy en día...

–¿Me cuentas la verdá? –El segundo puso una mueca estúpida de confusión, los latidos del corazón de Sunny le martilleaban en las sienes–. De eso no estaba enterao, lo único que sabía yo era que la Martell se había escapao. La otra no.

–Verdá de la güena –Jon eructó sonoramente y se llevó un odre de contenido sospechoso a los labios de nuevo–. Hay más que te pueo contar. A esa Sunny Martell la andan buscando como a una zorra, por ahí escuché que mandaron a un isleño tras sus pasos. No podrá escapar mucho, igual que la otra princesa aquella.

–Lo de la búsqueda sí lo escuché yo –Gendry se calentaba las manos en el fuego, absorto–. La piojosa tendrá que ocultarse bien si no quiere que le pongan el lazo en el pescuezo. Las malas lenguas por háy dicen que la van a quemar cuando la encuentren.

–Tontunas, si la queman Dorne se alzaría en armas contra el Loco –argumentó sabiamente Jon.

Fue precisamente aquel el momento que Vuelonegro escogió para soltar un agudo, potente y escalofriante relincho. Los campesinos se miraron entre sí, asombrados y un tanto atemorizados, pero, los dos a una, tomaron sus armas con el valor relatado tan sólo en las obras que desvelaban a la muchacha en Lanza del Sol. Sunny no necesitaba esperar ni siquiera un minuto más. pisó el estribo, se agarró a un árbol, montó al delator caballo y le dio con los talones con todas sus fuerzas, dirigiéndole con las riendas para que se diera la vuelta. Escuchaba perfectamente los gritos de «¡Por allí hay alguien, me cago en la puta!» y «¡Más rápido, Gendry, hay que pescar al espión!». La princesa no les hizo caso y se pegó al cuello del animal, con la esperanza de que así las ramas dejasen de azotarle en el rostro, haciéndole heridas. El corazón le latía con todas sus fuerzas, los ojos le lagrimeaban y el temor a ser descubierta, a que aquellos dos individuos le pusiesen la zarpa encima, era superior casi a cualquier cosa. Vuelonegro le hacía honor a su nombre y prácticamente volaba por el suelo del bosque, apenas rozando la tierra con los cascos a pesar de los obstáculos del terreno. Era un semental listo, adiestrado para la guerra y las cabalgatas forzadas, regalo de Doran en su decimocuarto día del nombre.

El caballo recorrió el bosque a toda la velocidad que pudo, tanto que luego de pocos minutos los gritos de sus perseguidores dejaron de oírse, pero Sunny no redujo el paso hasta que se encontró a una distancia prudente, pues era una muchacha precavida. Miró hacia atrás, con el corazón todavía latiéndole aprisa y la sangre corriéndole de un arañazo que se había hecho en la mejilla izquierda. Tenía otros más en las manos y brazos, pero no quiso examinarlos. Se bajó del caballo, que resollaba ligeramente por la marcha forzada durante todo el día, y le palpó el cuello sudado con cariño. Los cortes dolían, el trasero magullado le latía al ritmo de su acelerado corazón, los ojos se le cerraban de sueño, pero estaba también preocupada por el bienestar del único compañero que le quedaba.

–Vamos a beber al río, cariño ¿vale? –Era la primera vez que hablaba en muchas horas, y hasta a sus oídos la voz le sonó innaturalmente rasposa. Carraspeó, ansiosa por algo de agua–. Yo también tengo sed y hambre... acá no hay ninguna puta posada, por la mismísima mierda.

Se sintió bien al blasfemar, más libre y menos atada al dolor punzante que se le había formado por debajo de las costillas, muchísimo más abajo de la piel, en ese espacio entre el corazón y el estómago. Milaena... por Nymeria, ¿qué había hecho Milaena? Cabía la posibilidad de que ellos estuviesen mintiendo, que no supieran lo que hablaban, pero ese tal Jon parecía muy seguro a pesar de la escasa erudición. Sus pensamientos volaron muy lejos mientras caminaba junto al agotado caballo, volaron tan lejos como las ansias se lo permitieron. Se posaron en el borde de la cama de su amiga, de «su princesa», anidaron allí por un largo rato visualizando los largos cabellos, la boca pequeña y su piel tan pálida, espectral, que hasta le daba miedo mancillar cada noche. A menudo se repetía que era la persona menos digna para yacer con alguien como ella, tan llena de sueños, indescriptiblemente dulce, la muchacha que le había tendido la mano cuando lloraba en las oscuras noches de Desembarco del Rey y no la despreció jamás, aún cuando lo mereciera. Imaginársela sola, medio muerta de hambre, intentando buscar el favor de alguien para que la protegiera de los cadáveres que colgaban a la sombra de los árboles le era más doloroso que cualquier hierro al rojo, incluso sus múltiples magulladuras y la adrenalina que le corría aún por la sangre empequeñecían ante la mera visión de su princesa en peligro.

El caballo bebía pacientemente junto al riachuelo que no había tardado en encontrar –no por nada ese sitio se llamaba «las Tierras de los Ríos»–, Sunny lo esperaba con poca paciencia después de haberse sentado en una piedra. Pensó en su desesperada situación, en la patrulla que presumiblemente la buscaba, en el fuego verde que había devorado implacablemente a Lord Rickard Stark y se dijo que no quería llegar a ese estado, su vida valía un poco más que para ese destino cruel. Mientras la lengua del semental recorría la superficie ondulante del agua, la princesa reflexionaba sobre lo que debía hacer y con qué rapidez.

«Vamos, por Nymeria, piensa –la voz de la consciencia le susurra con severidad, la misma severidad con la que solía recalcarle su anormalidad–. Piensa en a quién están buscando. Sunny Martell, una muchacha normal entre todas si no fuera por su largo cabello...»

Entonces, mirando el estilete que hasta hacía poco tenía oculto en la caña de la bota, se le ocurrió la solución perfecta para sus males. Drástica, ciertamente, pero no hay sacrificio sin entrega. Tomó aliento, acarició la espesa y negra melena –su orgullo, lo único bonito que poseía–, miró el filo del estilete alumbrado por una media luna tristona y apagada entre un cúmulo de nubes...

Y comenzó a cortar.


End file.
